Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps
by Julia Aris
Summary: A la demande de Dumbledore Harry et Draco remonte le temps pour se retrouver à Poudlard à l'époque des maraudeurs.Si Harry est heureux de rencontrer ses parents et son parrain, il doit aussi supporter le serpentard. LoveHate LilyJames et un slash HP/DM
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps.

**Auteur:** Julia Aris

**Avertissement:** je mets en G pour l'instant et je ne pense pas que ça va changer mais si ça devait arriver je préviendrais.

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages sont à J K Rowling

** Prologue**

_En 1995 à Poudlard, Angleterre._

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, la sueur inondait ses draps, mêlée aux larmes qui glissaient en torrent le long de ses joues. De violentes douleurs transperçaient sa brûlante cicatrice.

Il tomba du lit, une main sur son front... un goût de fer se répandait dans sa bouche caractérisant le sang qui coulait à force de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour supporter la souffrance que lui causaient ses rêves.

***Flash Back***

_Cette nuit, une fois de plus il avait revu en images le meurtre de ses parents._

_Son père qui criait à sa mère de partir pendant que lui-même affronter le mage noir et ses partisans. Mais il succombait sous le sort mortel du Lord Noir._

_Lily, désespérée tentait de protéger son fils : Lui, alors qu'elle-même courait un grave danger et que son mari n'était plus._

_Dans un dernier effort elle se sacrifiait pour son fils, l'épargnant. Ses longs cris déchirants retentissaient dans la nuit glaciale de ce 31 octobre. Puis un éclair vert jaillissait de la baguette du mage et elle s'effondrait au sol sans un souffle._

_Harry tendait la main vers elle, pour la rattraper mais c'était fini... Un tourbillon le ramena dans son lit, les images disparaissaient dans la pénombre de sa chambre de préfet, le laissant seul dans sa profonde affliction._

***Fin du flash back***

Tout ce que Harry souhaitait, était revoir ses parents, les connaître, les voir vivants et plein d'espoir. Et non pas le jour de leur mort.

Mais il avait quinze ans et les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux provenaient des albums photos que Hagrid lui constituait au fil des ans.

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune pour le déjeuner. Ron lui donna une tape dans le dos et Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue :

« Salut Harry, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on attend, j'allai envoyer Ron te chercher. On craignait que tu sois malade. »

« Non Mione, mon réveil est le seul fautif. » dit-il avec un sourire pour sa meilleure amie.

Sur ce les trois gryffondors franchirent la porte de la salle commune, gardée par la grosse dame.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs menant à la Grande salle, leur directrice de maison, le professeur Mcgonagall apparut devant eux :

« Bonjour tous les trois, je vous cherchais. Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Weasley ce n'est pas pour vous punir. »

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Hermione et moi étouffions un fou rire. Notre professeur de métamorphose poursuivit :

« Le professeur Dumbledore demande à vous voir. Suivez moi... »

Alors que Mcgonagall avançait devant eux les trois amis parlaient en chuchotant :

« Tu crois que c'est à propos de Voldemort qu'elle veut nous voir Harry » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, il y a de fortes chances. »

« Peut-être qu'il y a eu de nouvelle attaque dirigée par les Mangemorts. » proposa Hermione.

« Non, la gazette en aurait parlé, ça aurait fait la une des journaux dans le monde sorcier. » répondit Harry.

« De toute façon on va le savoir dans quelques minutes. » prononça-t-elle sentencieusement alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Lapin en chocolat » énonça l'adjointe du directeur, d'une voix claire.

La gargouille trembla et lentement dévoila le passage menant au sommet de la tour.

« Je vous laisse ici, des obligations m'attendent. Vous connaissez le chemin... » Dit-elle, puis après avoir fait quelques pas elle se retourna :

« Ah et j'allais oublié, vous êtes dispensés de cours pour la matinée. »

Ron et Harry explosèrent de joie tandis que Hermione se renfrognait :

« On aura pas Potion ! On ne verra pas la sale tête de Rogue ! Et cette vieille chouette de Trelawney. » Chantaient les deux amis en dansant dans la couloir à la manière des indiens.

« Ca suffit vous deux, montons... Dumbledore doit sûrement nous attendre. » Répliqua Hermione.

Les trois adolescents grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre et apparurent sur le seuil de la pièce. Harry frappa à la porte et ils attendirent. Une voix retentit :

« Entrez je vous en prie mes enfants. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent qu'un autre élève était présent :

« Potter, referme la bouche tu vas gober une mouche. » le nargua l'élève en question d'une voix traînante.

« Malfoy ? »

« Eh oui mon cher Potter, ravi de te voir » dit Draco en souriant ironiquement.

Le directeur qui avait suivi cet échange, sourit puis leur demanda de s'asseoir. Tous obéirent et il continua :

« Je vous ai réuni ici pour une étrange affaire, mais qui se révèle amusante. Elle concerne plus particulièrement Harry et Draco mais je tenais à ce que tes amis soient aussi au courant Harry. » Il s'interrompit pour les observé et poursuivit :

« Si vous consultez l'album Photo de la promotion de 1975 de Poudlard lorsque vos parents avaient 15 ans. Vous constaterez l'apparition de deux nouveaux élèves qui n'étaient pas là les années précédentes. Et il se trouve que cette année-là, la veille de la rentrée, j'ai vu débarquer dans mon bureau deux élèves venant du futur qui n'étaient autre que vous-même. » Il s'arrêta pour savourer l'effet de surprise qu'il avait provoqué.

Hermione plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri, Ron lui regardait le directeur d'un air hébété et Harry et Draco eux restaient figés par la nouvelle.

« Pour ne pas perturber le cours du temps, je dois donc vous envoyer là-bas. Ainsi, tu pourras rencontrer tes parents Harry, ce que tu as toujours voulu »

Des elfes de maisons arrivèrent dans la pièce avec quatre valises, deux pour chacun.

« Ah voici vos bagages, je les ai envoyés chercher. Maintenant grâce à un dérivé du retouneur de temps, vous allez partir en 1975, le 31 Août vers 10 heures du matin. Je ne sais pas ou vous atterrirez mais comme Poudlard ne change pas vous vous repèrerez vite. »

Aucun des adolescents n'avaient encore recouvrer la parole, encore un peu sous le choc de cette révélation. Ce fut de nouveau Dumbledore qui brisa le silence:

« Je sais tout cela est soudain, mais dites vous que vous allez vivre une belle aventure. Beaucoup aimerait être à votre place et retourner dans le passé »

« J'ai une question Monsieur. »

« Je t'écoute Harry. »

« Comment allez-vous expliquer notre absence aux autres élèves? »

« Je n'aurais pas à le faire Harry, car lorsque vous reviendrez du futur le temps ici ne se sera pas écoulé. En vérité dès que vous aurez quitté cette époque vos mois qui sont dans le passé reviendront aussitôt. Bien maintenant dites au revoir à vos amis Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy, je suppose que j'ai bien fait de ne pas faire venir Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle.»

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête pendant que Harry étreignait ses amis avant de partir :

« Prends soin de toi Harry. Si tu peux récolte des idées de blagues pour Rogue auprès des maraudeurs et embête le autant que tu peux. » dit Ron en le serrant amicalement.

« Tu vas nous manquer, reviens nous sain et sauf. » murmura la brune les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je vous le promet. »

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du directeur qui avait programmé l'objet. Il leur tendit et ces derniers firent 20 tours.

Un éclair aveuglant illumina la pièce et tous deux disparurent. Le directeur se tourna vers les deux élèves restant et leur dit :

« Voilà, ils sont partis, en route pour de nouvelles aventures. »

« Oui si ils ne se sont pas entretués avant » dit Ron en riant sous sa cape.

« Oh monsieur Weasley, vous savez certain évènements peuvent créer de solides amitiés. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir tous les trois. C'est bien l'épisode du troll qui vous a rapprochez Hermione et vous deux. »

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent en repensant à cette journée-là qui symbolisait la naissance de l'inséparable trio.

* * *

_1975, à Poudlard, Angleterre._

Un éclair semblable au précédent inonda la pièce exiguë ou avaient atterri les deux étudiants.

« Aie ! Malfoy pousse toi de là, tu m'écrases. »

« Je ne peux pas Potter ta jambe m'en empêche. »

« Où est-ce qu'on est. » grogna Harry.

« Cela ressemble à un placard, bon c'est pas que j'étouffe mais enlève ta foutue jambe de là. »

« Ok, calme toi, je bouge. » Sur ces paroles Harry déplaça sa jambe pour permettre au blond de se relever.

Draco se remit debout et tourna la poignée pour sortir du placard, traînant ses valises derrière lui. Harry s'assit, puis tenta de se relever mais une de ses valises réduisait ses mouvements et il n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de me regarder. »

« Hum laisse moi réfléchir Potter...non ! »

« Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. »

« On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. »

Finalement, Draco se pencha et enleva la valise qui bloquait le passage au gryffondor. Il l'aida ensuite à sortir de l'espace contiguë.

« Merci ! »

« Ne t'y habitues pas Potter, c'était occasionnel. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas, je te connais trop pour penser autre chose. »

Après avoir réduit leurs valises grâce à un sortilège de réduction, l'un d'eux posa enfin la question qui leur trottait dans la tête :

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda le blond

« On va voir Dumbledore je suppose »

« Bien selon mes déductions, nous sommes au deuxième étage et le bureau de Dumbledore se situe dans l'aile est au sixième étage. Soit on trouve un passage secret, soit on se tape toutes les marches. » Poursuivit Draco.

« Je sais par où aller, suis moi ! »

Harry, confiant se dirigea vers un tableau représentant une jeune fille caressant une licorne au bord d'un lac.

Il prononça clairement :

« Apério »

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa place à un escalier en bois.

« Une fois là-haut on se trouvera au sixième étage, il nous restera plus qu'à chercher son bureau en espérant qu'il n'ait pas changé d'endroit. »

Harry s'engagea sur les marches et monta l'escalier suivi de Draco. Ils sortirent de l'autre côté, pour se retrouver à nouveau dans un couloir désert.

« Prenons à droite, l'aile Est est par ici. » dit le brun tirant le serpentard par la manche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du directeur.

« Merlin ! Nous n'avons pas le mot de passe... » S'écria Harry.

« Perspicace Potter, alors monsieur je sais tout, que fait-on maintenant. »

« Heu... je pensais que tu avais une idée. »

« Tu es désespérant, voyons...essayons des mot de passe : ballongommes...toujours rien. Alors peut-être plume en sucre, non plus... dragées de bertie crochues ce n'est pas ça. Aide-moi plutôt. »

« Eh bien fondant du chaudron...ça ne marche pas. Attends je crois savoir... Bonbons au citron ! »

« Comment le savais-tu ? »

« C'était simple, ce sont ses sucreries préférées. »

Comme précédemment, la statue représentant un griffon bougea libérant le passage jusqu'au bureau.

Ils grimpèrent les marches et poussèrent la porte en même temps.

Le fauteuil directorial se tourna vers eux laissant voir un Professeur Dumbledore rajeuni de vingt, les yeux bleus pétillant de malice sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il leur sourit puis parla :

« Bonjour Messieurs, je vais peut-être vous paraître impoli mais que font deux jeunes élèves dans mon bureau alors que les cours n'ont pas commencé et de surcroît que je ne connais pas. »

« Heu...eh bien c'est-à-dire Professeur que nous venons du futur et ce sur votre propre demande. Et... » Tenta Harry rouge comme une tomate.

« Si je ne me trompe pas je dirai que vous êtes le fils de Lily Evans et James Potter. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et vous le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black. »

Draco approuva aussi.

« Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous soyez amis, sachant que vos parents se détestent. » Puis voyant l'air gêné de Harry et celui méprisant de Draco il continua :

« Ah moins que vous ne le soyez pas, mais alors pourquoi être ici ensemble. »

« Si vous croyez que ça m'enchante d'être ici, pour lui oui puisqu'il n'a pas connu ses parents mais je ne comprend pas ma présence ici. »Répliqua Draco

« Comment Lily et James Potter sont mort alors que vous étiez bébé. Et d'où te vient cette cicatrice.»

Harry entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début et tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à leur arrivée en 1975, notamment son lien avec Voldemort. Lorsqu'il finit son récit, plusieurs fois entrecoupé par Draco, Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Très bien, je comprend mieux ta présence ici, pour ce qui est de toi Draco, j'avoue ne pas savoir mais si tu devais y être c'est qu'il y a une raison. En attendant je ne peux pas vous laisser cette apparence, vous êtes le portrait craché de vos parents respectifs. Et je modifierai vos noms, et votre histoire aussi. »

D'un geste de main il transforma les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, excepté les yeux qu'ils gardèrent pour l'un vert et l'autre gris et de la cicatrice que Harry portait.

Tous deux arboraient maintenant des cheveux châtains dorés, très courts derrière et avec quelques mèches longues devant.

Ils faisaient environ 1m85, musclés, les traits fin, et affichaient un petit nez, une bouche pulpeuse aux lèvres rouges et des fossettes sur les joues ainsi qu'un teint couleur caramel.

Tous deux se regardèrent dans le miroir et se renfrognèrent quand ils virent qu'ils étaient jumeaux, mais Harry trouva plaisant que sa cicatrice soie cachée grâce à ses cheveux plus disciplinés que ceux avec lesquels il était né. Ils se tournèrent vers le directeur et ce dernier se remit à parler :

« Bien parfait ! Maintenant vous êtes des frères jumeaux, vous arrivez de l'institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis. Vos parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort et vous êtes orphelins. N'ayant aucune famille, et selon les souhaits de vos parents puisque vous êtes des citoyens de la couronne d'Angleterre, vous avez été placez sous ma garde. Harry tu seras désormais Samuel Ethan White et toi Draco tu seras Dorian Lucas White. »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et il continua :

Nous vous ferons répartir demain avec les premières années mais je suppose que vous garderez les mêmes maisons de toute façon. En attendant, je vais vous installer dans vos chambres respectives juste pour cette nuit. Demain vous irez dormir dans vos dortoirs. Allez filez maintenant vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour vous promener dans le parc, avec un temps pareil, je vous conseille une partie de quidditch. »

Et les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau sous le regard bienveillant du Professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois dehors Harry prit la parole :

« Bon si on doit être frère pendant un an entier, je propose une trêve. »

« Hum...Dans tes rêves Potter. »

Plus tard dans la journée, les deux adolescents tapèrent à la porte du directeur de Poudlard pour la troisième fois (1 fois en 1995 et 2 fois en 1975).

Un silence suivit leur coup puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Leur Professeur était dans son fauteuil en pleine lecture et mangeait des bonbons au citron.

« Ah très bien, on vous a transmis mon message, asseyez vous donc ! »

« Oui Professeur, mais pourquoi sommes nous là ? » demanda Harry.

« Après réflexion, je me suis rappelé que j'avais oublié de vous dire la règle d'or de votre voyage dans le temps : PERSONNE ne doit savoir qui vous êtes. » répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Surpris, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent des regards, qui pour une fois n'exprimaient aucune haine.

Leur directeur continua son explication :

« J'ai donc fait des recherches et ai crée pour vous deux pendentifs représentant la première lettre de votre nouveau prénom et j'y ai ajouté une barrière magique qui vous empêchera de dévoilé tout ce qui pourrait avoir trait avec votre véritable identité. Cette protection ne peut être brisé que par moi, donc aucun souci pour vous qu'elle ne marche plus à part si je le décide. »

Il leur donna leurs colliers respectifs que chacun passa autour du cou.

« Bien maintenant essayez tour à tour de prononcer votre véritable identité. »

« Je suis...je suis...H...Samuel White. Je n'ai pas réussi à dire mon vrai prénom. »

« Parfait à vous Draco. »

« Je m'appelle...D...Dorian White. Moi de même professeur. »

« Excellent, bien je n'ai aucune raison de vous retenir. Votre appartement se situe trois portes plus loin que mon bureau. Le mot de passe est « soleil couchant ». Vos valises y sont déjà. Vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à demain soir. Lorsque les élèves arriveront, un elfe de maison vous préviendra et vous irez dans la grande salle pour vous faire répartir. Au revoir et bonne nuit à tous les deux. Essayez de faire une trêve pour ne pas vous entretuer. » Dit-il en souriant.

Harry et Draco saluèrent leur vénéré directeur et prirent congé pour se rendre dans leurs appartements d'un soir.

* * *

Voilà mon prologue est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que le début de l'histoire est toujours un peu lent mais c'est un passage obligé pour la compréhension de la fiction.

Le chapitre 1 se passera du côté des maraudeurs et leurs amies. Nous assisterons à leur venue en train et à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Harry et Draco se feront répartir. Et pour le reste je ne dirai rien, vous découvrirez par vous-même.

Et maintenant vous connaissez la formule magique pour soutenir l'auteur...

Bon je vous le dis quand même... Reviews Please. !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Bisous tout le monde.

Julia.


	2. chapitre 1

**Titre: **Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps

**Auteur: **Julia Aris

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, déesse de l'écriture

**Rating: **G pour l'instant mais si il change je préviendrais

**Pairing: **Lily/James et Harry/Draco (oui c'est décidé ce sera une HPDM fiction^^) donc ceux que ça gênent, ne lisez pas.

Petit rappel des personnages:

**Dorian White **est Draco Malfoy: il s'agit de son nom d'emprunt dans le passé. Il est présenté comme le frère de Samuel White

**Samuel White **est Harry Potter: comme pour Draco il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt.

**Chapitre 1**

Les élèves fourmillaient sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. La locomotive rouge crachait une épaisse fumée. Une adolescente aux cheveux roux flamboyants et aux yeux verts attendait patiemment avec sa valise et sa chouette, Lisa.

« Lily-Flower ! » s'écria Sirius Black, un adolescent aux cheveux mi-long noir charbon, un large sourire fendant son visage.

Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami un garçon aux cheveux noir en bataille et aux yeux bleus pour le taquiner :

« Hé Jamesie ! Viens donc voit ta petite amie. »

L'autre jeune homme se jeta sur lui pendant que la jeune fille levait les yeux au ciel.

« James, Sirius, quand arrêterez vous de vous comporter comme des gamins. » dit Rémus Lupin en soupirant, un garçon aux yeux chocolat, châtain et a l'air doux et tranquille.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune préfète :

« Bonjour Lily, content de te revoir. Félicitations je vois que tu as été nommée Préfète. Angélique n'est pas avec toi ? » Continua t-il en rougissant.

Angélique Watts, amie de Lily avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, et des yeux en amande couleur noisette. Rémus avait un faible pour elle et c'était réciproque. Mais ils n'osaient se l'avouer depuis maintenant quatre ans.

« Merci Rémus. Non Angélique n'est pas encore arrivée, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Alors que Peter, le quatrième maraudeur arrivait, une voix s'exclama :

« Eh voilà les maraudeurs au grand complet. »

« Sarah ! » cria Sirius en se précipitant sur la jeune fille pour l'embrasser.

Sarah Williams, était la meilleure amie de Lily depuis la première année et petite amie de Sirius depuis la deuxième. C'était une jolie brune, aux cheveux raides et soyeux, et aux grands yeux bleu azur. Sirius en était amoureux fou.

Leur couple pouvait être qualifié d'explosif, en effet ils se disputaient régulièrement mais leurs réconciliations les rapprochaient encore plus. Tout le monde les soupçonnaient même de se disputer pour mieux se réconcilier ensuite.

Sarah rejoignit Lily qui était maintenant accompagnée d'Angélique.

Les cinquièmes années de Gryffondors étant au complet, Ils gravirent rapidement les marches du train et hissèrent les malles.

Juste quelques secondes après, un sifflement retentit, le train se mit en branle puis démarra. Les adolescents se penchèrent à la fenêtre et saluèrent leurs parents.

« On prend le même compartiment que d'habitude. » demanda James.

« Bien sur ! » répliqua Sirius.

Les sept adolescents, s'installèrent confortablement dans le dernier wagon du Poudlard express. James et Lily, se détestant cordialement, se mirent à chaque extrémité du wagon pour se séparer.

Sirius et Sarah s'assirent côte à côte sur la banquette, ce dernier entourant la taille de la jeune fille.

Angélique prit place à côté de Lily, tandis que Rémus et Peter faisaient de même avec James.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrir brusquement laissant place aux cinquièmes années de serpentard.

Séverus rogue, un adolescent aux cheveux noir et gras, plutôt maigrelet, menait la bande :

« Tiens encore vivant Potter ! »

« Regardez qui voilà, snivellus (pleurnichard) ! Tu n'as toujours pas acheté de shampoing à ce que je vois. » Ricana Sirius.

Rogue serra les dents, le visage blême de fureur. Parkinson, le père de Pansy et Adam Rosiers firent rouler leurs muscles sous leurs uniformes pour menacer le gryffondor mais Séverus se recomposa une expression impassible et le arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Et moi je constate que ton cerveau est aussi vide qu'avant Black. » Cracha t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Lily et poursuivit :

« Evans ! Tu as été nommé préfète apparemment, à croire que ce vieux fou de dumbledore n'a plus d'honneur : Nommez une sang de bourbe à ce poste. »

« Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'honneur Rogue. » répliqua Lily.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord sang de bourbe ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette, des étincelles mauves s'échappèrent. Ensuite elle la pointa vers le serpentard :

« Appelle moi une seule fois encore sang de bourbe et tu sauras pourquoi je suis la meilleure en sortilèges de tout Poudlard. »

Rogue la reconsidéra un instant hésitant sur la marcher à suivre puis finalement tremblant il tourna les talons et partit sans un mot, suivi de près par ses deux acolytes.

« Ma mère a entendu dire que deux nouveaux élèves, des frères plus précisément étaient arrivés la veille de la rentrée et qu'ils seraient en cinquième année à Poudlard. Les préfets et les professeurs ne le savaient même pas, seul Dumbledore était apparemment au courant. Personne ne sait rien sur eux, à part qu'ils viennent de l'institut de Salem et qu'ils sont orphelins. Leur parents ont été assassinés par des partisans de Vous savez qui aux Etats-Unis. Leur père était l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre là-bas et il était en pourparler avec les autorités américaines pour obtenir leur aide militaire contre Vous-savez-qui » Raconta Sarah, dont la mère travaillait au ministère.

« Cool, espérons qu'ils seront chez les gryffondors avec nous. Sinon Sarah, sait tu qui est le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de cette année. »

« C'est un homme, il doit avoir environ 25 ans. Il s'appelle Dimitri Kasriel et est champion du monde des duels magiques. Pour l'instant il est tout à fait normal, il n'y a aucune trace de bizarrerie chez lui. » Continua t-elle.

« Oui c'est ce qu'on pensait aussi de Samantha Lovering l'année dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que Pâris Malfoy le père de Lucius (Grand-père de Draco) l'avait soumis à l'imperium pour tuer James. » Fit remarquer Rémus.

« De toute façon il partira à la fin de l'année comme tous les autres depuis cinq ans. » dit Angélique

« Je parie 5 gallions qu'il part avant la fin de l'année. » s'écria Sirius.

« Je suis partant. Je parie qu'il tient jusqu'à la fin de l'année» répondit Remus. «Cornedrue, Queudvert, qu'en pensez vous. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Patmol. » répliqua James.

« Moi je pense que Lunard a raison. » riposta Peter.

« Eh les gars ! Marie arrive ... » coupa Sarah.

Les quatre garçons se levèrent comme un seul homme pour ouvrir la porte du compartiment.

La porte coulissa et une jeune femme blonde apparut sur le seuil. Depuis leur première année, les sept adolescents avaient sympathisé avec la marchande, et elle avait toujours eu un faible pour eux :

« Bonjour Marie, tu vas bien ? » s'informa James.

« Oui merci. Et vous ? »

« En pleine forme pour faire des blagues au crétin huileux et sa bande. »

« SIRIUS ! » crièrent les trois jeunes filles en chœur.

Il leur fit un sourire de chien battu puis leur offrit un sourire innocent.

Elles soupirèrent, désespérées par l'attitude du jeune gryffondor.

« Vous prenez un peu de tout comme d'habitude. » demanda Marie.

« Oui ! Maintenant faites passez vos gallions par ici. » Dit Remus

Chacun fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver de la monnaie et la donnèrent à la jeune femme, puis ils prirent les paquets qu'elle leur tendait.

« Allez au revoir les jeunes, et bonne année. »

« A dans 9 mois Marie. » répondirent-ils unanimes.

Les heures passèrent rapidement alors que les jeunes gens s'amusaient ou se racontaient leurs vacances d'été.

Sirius, contait aux filles toutes sorte d'anecdote sur James et celui-ci se jetait sur lui pour le faire taire, sous les éclats de rire de leurs compagnes.

Le train s'arrêta doucement, les compartiments s'ouvrirent, libérant un flot d'élèves de toutes années confondues qui récupéraient leurs bagages dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Lily et Remus, en tant que préfets de gryffondor, allèrent rejoindre les préfets des autres maisons pour guider les premières années.

Pendant ce temps-là, les cinq autres de la bande montaient dans une diligence.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils franchirent les grilles et distinguèrent l'imposant château dans lequel ils vivaient depuis 4 ans: Poudlard.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et tous les élèves de Poudlard rejoignirent la table de leurs maisons respectives.

Tous les professeurs étaient présents, déjà installés à la table qui leur est réservée, enfin tous sauf Mcgonagall qui attendait les premières années qui venaient par le lac en compagnie de Hagrid.

Les cinquièmes années de gryffondor s'attablèrent en bout de table pour pouvoir parler tranquillement :

« Tiens Swan n'est pas là. » dit calmement Remus.

« Peut-être que Dumbledore l'a viré. » s'enthousiasma Sirius.

Les trois jeunes filles soupirèrent en le regardant puis levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? On peut toujours rêver. » Poursuivit celui-ci.

« Sois un peu serious... » Lui conseilla Sarah en l'embrassant.

« Mais je m'appelle déjà Sirius... »

« Très drôle Patmol, tu ne te lassera jamais de ce jeu de mot. » rigola James.

« Que veut-tu Jamesie- pooh !, j'adore ça. »

« Ne dis pas Jamesie-pooh. » grinça James.

Il fut coupé par l'entrée des premières années. Deux jeunes hommes très séduisants, fermaient le cortège des plus jeunes élèves.

Ils avaient environ quinze ans et toute la gente féminine leur jetait des regards en gloussant entre elles.

Les maraudeurs durent se tortiller pour les observer car, toute la grande s'agitait pour mieux les voir.

Le professeur Mcgonagall apporta le choixpeau magique, puis l'installa sur l'estrade.

Une déchirure apparut sur le choixpeau et ce dernier se mit à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

_Serdaigle le loyal régnait parmi les sommets ;_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait un rêve_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion des Serdaigles envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris_

_Mais qui pourra les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendra les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite de me déloger de sa tête,_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur,_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décidé avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

Ensuite elle commença l'appel :

« Abbot Emeline »

La jeune fille se dirigea, tremblante, vers l'estrade puis s'assit sur le tabouret en se coiffant de l'objet.

« POUFSOUFFLE. »

Souriante, elle rejoignit sa grande sœur à la table au fond à droite.

« Bell Emma »

« SERDAIGLE »

« Lynch Etan »

« SERPENTARD

Les noms défilèrent, et la cérémonie touchait à sa fin.

Vint finalement le tour des deux adolescents :

« White Dorian ».

Le premier des deux frères s'avança sur l'estrade, un air froid et arrogant affiché sur son visage. Il mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit :

« Tiens un Malfoy, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir un autre : Lucius aurait-il un frère, j'en doute. Seriez-vous son fils. Bien je n'hésiterai pas... »

« SERPENTARD. »

Sirius grogna en même temps que James :

« Et voilà une nouvelle recrue pour le clan des Mangemorts, la deuxième ne va pas tarder à suivre. »

« Au fait, tu as remarquer que celui qui n'a pas été réparti semble souvent regardé dans ta direction, tu le connais james. » fit remarquer Peter.

James voulut parler mais il fut coupé par la voix de Mcgonagall qui appelait le deuxième jeune homme.

« Samuel White »

« Un Potter, courageux, noble, un parfait petit gryffondor. Cependant tu veux faire tes preuves et tu as de l'ambition, serpentard te conviendrait aussi. »

« Je veux aller à gryffondor. »

« Dans ce cas... GRYFFONDOR»

Un murmure étonné s'éleva dans la grande salle et les élèves commencèrent à s'animer autour des tables.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et cria :

« SILENCE ! »

Les bruits se turent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui, en attente d'une explication.

Remontant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur le nez, il parla d'une voix calme et posée, comme à son habitude :

« Bien je commencerai par vous souhaiter une bonne année à tous et plus particulièrement la bienvenue aux premières années. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable année scolaire et que nous aurons une belle saison de quidditch. Mais, malheureusement, le monde sorcier traverse une période sombre, Lord Voldemort réunit de plus en plus d'adeptes et son pouvoir augmente, le ministère est aux prises des mangemorts et le bilan humain est lourd. Nombreux sont ceux qui parmi vous ont perdu un être cher... »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour balayer la salle de son regard. Parmi les étudiants, plusieurs avaient les yeux brillants de larmes.

Chez les gryffondors, Les maraudeurs se rembrunirent, en effet cet été des mangemorts avaient attaqué l'ami d'enfance de James, ainsi que sa famille : celui-ci avait 17 ans et les maraudeurs y étaient très attachés.

Mais, personne n'avait survécu à l'attaque.

Puis le directeur continua :

« Mais vous êtes en sécurité ici, et je compte sur vous pour renforcer les liens d'amitié entre les maisons et surtout gryffondor et serpentard. L'union fait la force et la division notre faiblesse. »

« En continuant toutefois sur une note plus joyeuse, vous aurez remarquer que l'école accueille deux nouveaux élèves qui entreront en cinquième année à Gryffondor pour l'un et serpentard pour l'autre.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux adolescents, dont l'un était gêné (Potter) et l'autre qui affichait toujours une expression arrogante (NDA : air Malfoyien, je ne m'explique donc pas.)

« Il s'agit de Samuel et Dorian White, leurs parents ont été assassinés par des partisans de Lord Voldemort et selon leur dernière volonté ils ont été mis sous ma garde. Ils viennent des Etats-Unis, de l'Institut de Salem. Je demande a Miss Evans et à Monsieur Lupin de s'occupait de leur camarade et à Miss Black et Monsieur Rogue également. Ensuite je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : Dimitri Kasriel. »

Un jeune Homme d'environ 25 ans se leva. Il avait les cheveux courts noir avec des reflets bleutés, coupé en brosse, des yeux bleus, le teint halé, assez musclé. Il était élégant, majestueux et imposait le respect.

Il balaya la salle du regard et lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau des cinquièmes années de gryffondor, un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres pour disparaître tout aussi tôt.

Toute la grande salle applaudit et après les avoir salué il se rassit.

Les gigantesques tables se remplirent avec les plats préparés par les elfes de maisons et les conversations reprirent.

Harry s'orienta vers les table des rouges et or. Celui qu'il supposait être Sirius, lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

Lorsqu'il arriva près des cinquièmes années de gryffondor, les seules place libres étaient soit à côté de Peter qui était d'ailleurs la plus proche, soit à côté d'Angélique.

Harry, négligea la place à côté de celui qui avait trahi ses parents et prit place en souriant à côté de la jeune fille.

Ce fait n'échappa à James qui fronça les sourcils. Finalement il se détendit et en tant que capitaine questionna Harry sur ses talents en quidditch :

« Salut Samuel, je suis James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor. Tu joues à quel poste. »

« Je suis attrapeur. »

« Vraiment, ça tombe à pic. Le notre est parti l'année dernière et il y a l'audition vendredi, tu veux venir tenter ta chance. »

« Bien sur, mais il y a un problème... »

« Mais lequel ? »

« Je n'ai pas mon balai. »

« Oh si ce n'est que ça, Sirius te prêtera le sien et tu t'en achètera un plus tard, lors d'une sortie pré au lard. »

Sirius intervint :

« Mais James, c'est un balai de batteur, il est très caractériel tu le sais. Jamais Samuel ne réussira à le manier, il n'est pas fait pour un attrapeur. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je joues sur n'importe quel balai, fais-moi confiance. » lui dit gentiment Harry.

De son côté Draco se dirigea d'un pas vif et impérial jusqu'à sa table, naturellement, il s'assit à la place qu'il occupait en 1995 mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y découvrit à la place son père qui avait alors deux ans de plus que lui.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méprisant et lui dit :

« Pourquoi reste-tu planté là ? Va t'asseoir à une autre place, tu vois bien que celle-ci est prise. »

Draco qui savait que la règle d'or chez les serpentards pour être tranquille était de se faire respecter des autres, le regarda hautain, et lui répondit sèchement :

« Je m'asseoir ou bon me semble et je ne permettrai pas qu'un ordre me soit donné : excuse toi. »

Lucius Malfoy se retourna vivement, étonné par le fait qu'on ai osé lui tenir tête il se leva :

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu à affaire :saches qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, si tu ne veux pas d'ennui, tire-toi. »

« Je ne crois pas, je veux cette place et je l'obtiendrai. »

Lucius l'empoigna et le fit plier et cingla :

« Je t'ai dit de dégager hors de mon chemin. »

Draco était plus musclé que son père grâce à la pratique du quidditch, le fit basculer et le grand Lucius Malfoy se retrouva au sol, maîtrisé par son propre fils même s'il l'ignorait.

Crabbe et Goyle firent rouler leurs muscles mais Lucius les en empêcha.

Puis il se releva, un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa lèvre :

« Je vois que tu ne te laisse pas faire, digne d'un serpentard. Tu possèdes à ce qu'on m'a dit un grand pouvoir et tu attires le respect. Je t'offre de faire parti de la bande de Rogue en 5è année, je lui parlerai de toi. Tu verras il a beaucoup a t'enseigner. Comme je te l'ai dit: je suis un Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. » Dit –il en souriant avec amusement.

« Enchanté, je suis Dorian White. Je ne voulais pas ta place plus qu'une autre, donc je vais m'asseoir plus loin. »

« Au fait, juste comme ça, est-ce que tu joues au quidditch ? »

« Oui, j'étais attrapeur dans mon ancienne équipe. »

« Parfait, il nous manques justement un attrapeur. Viens faire les essais vendredi, après les cours. »

« Compte sur moi, je serai là. »

Sur ce Draco se tourna les talons et la tête haute, prit place deux assiettes plus loin.

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour donner vos impressions, envoyez des reviews s'il vous plait.

Merci et au prochain chap.

Julia.

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Ma première review !Comme pour mes autres fics, tu es là pour me soutenir. Milles merci. Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. Ciao. Julia.

Sirie-stéfie : Merci, et voilà la suite même si j'ai été un peu plus longue que pour mes autres fictions.

Gaëlle gryffondor : Oui je vais essayer de poursuivre tout le long sur cette voie, en faisant du mieux que je peux. Merci pour ton message et à bientôt.

Ambre : Oui c'est vrai qu'à premier abord on pourrait penser que le fait que draco et Harry soit jumeaux est un inconvénient, mais cela les obligent à se rapprocher, enfin de toute façon tu verras bien mais ce n'est pas sur que je fasse un slash. Mais merci quand même de me lire et de me soutenir. Bisous.

Sinwen : La voilà !Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Bouboutix : Je suis désolée, non même plus que désolée et je suis impardonnable. Je ne poste mon chapitre que maintenant et d'ailleurs contrairement à mes deux autres fics ce seras un chap. toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Enfin en attendant voici le deuxième chapitre. Bisous et j'espère au chapitre 3.

Yuki-chan : Et la plus contente c'est moi, j'adore vous faire plaisir, heu même si parfois j'ai un peu de retard...lol. J'espère vivement te retrouver au prochain chapitre et je croise les doigts pour que celui-ci t'ai plu. Par contre pour le couple Harry/Dray c'est pas tout à fait sur car je ne sais pas trop comment l'insérer dans l'intrigue, faut que je réfléchisse. Bisous et à bientôt. Julia.

Lainseray : Si j'ai laissé Harry révéler le futur à Dumbledore, c'est pour qu'ils aient un allié dans le passé et puis de toute façon, dumbledore sait qu'il ne doit rien changer sous peine de conséquences irréversibles et catastrophiques sur le futur. Et s'il leur fait confiance c'est parce que Dumbledore fait confiance à tout le monde (Rogue, Sirius...). Mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu as des critiques, c'est avec qu'on avance et c'est vrai que l'hypothèse qu'ils puissent être mangemorts est possible mais je te rassure ce n'est pas le cas. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt. Julia


	3. chapitre 2

**Titre: **Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps

**Auteur: **Julia Aris

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, déesse de l'écriture

**Rating: **G pour l'instant mais si il change je préviendrais

**Pairing: **Lily/James et Harry/Draco donc ceux que ça gênent, ne lisez pas.

Petit rappel des personnages:

**Dorian White **est Draco Malfoy: il s'agit de son nom d'emprunt dans le passé. Il est présenté comme le frère de Samuel White

**Samuel White **est Harry Potter: comme pour Draco il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt.

**Sarah Williams **et **Angélique Watt**: meilleures amies de Lily Evans.

**Dimitri Kasriel**: Professeur de DCFM

**Théodore Swan**: Professeur de potions

Pour le reste vous les connaissez donc pas besoin de les présenter!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

Un silence religieux régnait dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Comme tous les soirs les cinquièmes années et les septièmes années révisaient dans un coin respectivement leur BUSES et leur ASPICS. Les maraudeurs qui se chargeaient d'habitude d'animer la tour des lions, planchaient eux aussi sur leurs devoirs.

James poussa un soupir de désespoir et se cogna la tête contre ses livres en maudissant Flitwick. En effet, « sorts et enchantements » était le domaine où il était le plus mauvais, matière dans laquelle Lily excellait ce qui exaspérait James au plus haut point.

En revanche ce dernier était le meilleur en métamorphose de toute sa promotion, les quatre maisons réunies.

Lily, le voyant aussi abattu, s'assit à côté de lui et se proposa de l'aider :

« Tu veux que je t'explique comment réaliser ce sortilège. »

« Evans, lâche-moi veux-tu... C'est pas la peine de te foutre de moi » grogna le gryffondor.

« C'était une proposition amicale, je n'avais pas l'intention de me moquer. Et puis en échange tu m'aurais aidé pour mon devoir théorique sur l'animagus. »

Elle fit mine de se lever mais l'adolescent aux cheveux en bataille la retint par la main :

« Merci Lily, j'accepte ton aide. Assied-toi. »

« J'ai rêvé Potter ou tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. » demanda surprise la jeune préfète.

Harry qui avait suivi l'échange souriait largement et son regard pétillait. Sirius toujours expressif poussa un hurlement de joie et sautilla sur place :

« James a appelé Lily par son prénom ; ALLELLUIA. Quatre ans il t'aura fallu mon vieux »

Les septièmes années se retournèrent et jetèrent des regards noirs en direction des maraudeurs et des jeunes filles.

Sirius leur tira la langue et les gryffondors de dernière année levèrent les yeux au ciel puis retournèrent à leur travail.

« Arrête ton cirque Patmol... » Gronda James.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune rousse :

« Ca m'a échappé, mais n'en fais pas une habitude Evans. »

« Oh mais je ne compte pas Potter. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le regard d'Harry s'assombrit.

En effet, voir ses parents qui ne s'aimaient pas était très dur à supporter.

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune, puis Lily et James s'éloignèrent du petit groupe pour s'entraîner aux sortilèges. Sur le chemin, Lily trébucha sur un sac et perdit l'équilibre.

Deux bras puissants lui entourèrent la taille pour la retenir. Elle tourna la tête vers Potter qui lui demandait si ça allait.

(Note de l'auteur : ce qui suit sont les pensées de Lily.)

_Il est si mignon quand il me regarde avec cet air-là... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi. Ohé Lily c'est Potter, celui qui se pavane dans les couloirs, qui à les chevilles enflées et la grosse tête... oui mais il a si joli sourire et de si beaux yeux…_

Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que James la regardait toujours. Reprenant contenance elle entreprit de lui répondre :

« Oui merci Potter, je vais bien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

« Pas de problème Evans. »

James desserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Lily et sortit sa baguette pour commencer l'entraînement.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, Lily et James ne s'insultèrent pas une seule fois et on pouvait même les voir rires aux maladresses du jeune maraudeur. A la plus grande surprise de tous, les deux gryffondors passaient un moment agréable.

Harry et Sirius discutaient de quidditch, et tentaient de convaincre l'autre de soutenir son équipe favorite dans le championnat :

« Les aigles noirs de Fulham sont les meilleurs, ils sont parmi les premiers du classement et ont remporté 3 fois le championnat. » s'emportait Sirius.

« Non les loups de Winchester les dépassent largement. Ils comptent dans leurs équipes le meilleur poursuiveur du monde : Julian March. Ce sont eux qui ont remporté le championnat l'année dernière et ils sont donné en favori pour cette année. »

« Tu me semble bien informé sur les équipes anglaises pour quelqu'un qui vient des Etats-Unis. » fit remarquer Peter.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis répondit d'un ton posé :

« Même si je vivais en Amérique je suis anglais et je venais régulièrement avec mon père regarder des matchs de quidditch en Angleterre, surtout quand c'était les loups de Winchester. »

Peter baissa les yeux et se réfugia derrière son livre. Sirius, ri de la façon qu'avait eu Harry de clouer le bec à Pettigrow.

Quant à Rémus, il avait été surpris de la dureté de la voix de leur nouveau camarade alors qu'il se montrait chaleureux envers tout le monde. Il se promit d'en parler à son camarade à l'occasion.

_- Plus tard dans la nuit -_

« Tue l'autre... »Dit la voix.

Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles :

« Avada Kedevra ! »

A travers ses paupières fermées, Harry distingua une lueur verte et il entendit un bruit de chute à côté de lui.

Les bras en croix, Cédric était étendu sur le sol à côté de lui : mort.

« Cédric... NON »

Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba de son lit en tenant sa cicatrice brûlante. Une fois de plus il avait revu la scène de la mort de Cédric. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sa vue était troublée il ne voyait que des ombres.

Autour de lui, il sentait qu'on s'agitait, ses camarades de dortoir avaient été réveillés. James s'était tout de suite précipité à son chevet suivi de Sirius. Rémus était parti prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

« Samuel ? Tu m'entends ? Que se passe-t-il, » répétait James en secouant son camarade. Il lui caressa le front et écarta les mèches qui cachaient sa cicatrice, quand il l'effleura du bout des doigts, elle était brûlante. Surpris il retira vivement sa main.

« Qu'y a-t-il Cornedrue ? » demanda Sirius.

« Sa cicatrice, elle est brûlante. Et tout à l'heure il se tenait le front juste à cet endroit. » Indiqua-t-il en montrant l'éclair qui barrait le front de l'adolescent.

« Son frère, il le connaît, il saura quoi faire. »

« Je vais me rendre chez les serpentards. » Annonça James.

« Mais tu n'as pas le mot de passe... » Dit Peter.

« Hum... j'ai mes entrées ne t'inquiète pas. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Sirius.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours Cornedrue ! » ri Black.

« Bon je file, en attendant passez lui un gant d'eau froide et remettrez-le dans son lit. » dicta James avant de sortir en courant de la pièce avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

Remus doutant un peu de la capacité de James de réellement ramener Dorian débarqua dans la chambre des filles de cinquièmes années pour mettre Lily au courant :

« Lily, Eh Lily réveille-toi ! Samuel, le nouveau il faut un espèce de crise. Faudrait que tu ailles chercher son frère chez les serpentards et comme tu es Préfète tu es la seule qui connaît le mot de passe. »

« Mais, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi, et il faut aussi prévenir Dumbledore ! » Dit Lily d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je m'en charge déjà, toi va chez les serpentards et ramène Dorian ici. Ou non, plutôt à l'infirmerie. »

« Bien sur Remus, compte sur moi. »

« A tout à l'heure Lily, » Chuchota Remus. Puis il sortit du dortoir pour prendre la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Lily descendit les étages pour rejoindre les cachots, elle frissonnait dans les couloirs sombres et froids. En effet, elle était partie en catastrophe avec seulement sa chemise de nuie en soie bleue et ses pantoufles et s'il faisait chaud dans la tour de gryffondor, ici on se gelait.

Elle sortit sa baguette : « Lumos ! » un faible lueur éclaira le couloir, mais pas assez.

« Lumos Maxima ! » prononça une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, mais le corridor était désert.

« Qui est-là ? » dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui tremblait légèrement.

Personne ne lui répondit, seul un bruissement de cape se fit entendre.

« Montrez-vous, je suis Préfète et je vous l'ordonne ! » Menaça-t-elle plus confiante.

Des miaulements résonnèrent un peu plus loin : « Oh non, Miss teigne ! »

Elle tenta de trouver un coin pour se réfugier mais il n'y en avait pas. Soudain elle sentit des mains puissantes la tirer en arrière pour la plaquer contre un mur.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

Elle voulut parler et se débattre mais, le jeune homme qui la tenait l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

Pendant ce temps, Rusard, alerté par Miss teigne passait derrière.

« Oui, qu'as-tu entendu ma jolie, où sont-ils que je les punisse. »

Peu à peu ils s'éloignèrent et le jeune homme se détacha de Lily. Puis il s'enfuit en courant sans qu'elle puisse le remercier. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir c'est qu'il avait de très beaux yeux bleus.

Elle reprit son chemin et arriva devant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards.

« Nuit Noire ! » prononça-t-elle et le tableau lui céda le passage.

Un immense feu ronflait dans la salle verte et argent, des élèves s'étaient endormis sur des fauteuils, leurs cours à la main, où encore sur une table, la tête sur leur devoir.

A pas furtifs, elle monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des cinquièmes années, mais elle fut surprise de trouver des chambres individuelles. Mais un énorme problème se posait :

« Mais où diable peut-il loger ? » murmura Lily. « Eh bien essayons un sortilège : Révélation ! » chuchota-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur une porte. Une écriture fine en italique apparut : Séverus Rogue.

« Oh non certainement pas ! » Et elle fit de même pour plusieurs porte avant de tomber sur la bonne : Dorian White.

« Voilà, parfait, c'est ici. » Elle essaya de tourner la poignée, mais en vain. Elle se concentra et détecta les protections qui encerclaient la porte.

« Hum... prudent le serpentard, magie noire de surcroît. Bien je ne sais pas désactiver la magie noire alors on va essayez la bonne vieille méthode ! »

« WHITE DEBOUT, REVEILLE TOI ! JE N'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE ! »

Les portes des cinquièmes années s'ouvrirent à la volée et Rogue sortit de sa chambre pour voir d'où venait le vacarme :

« Evans qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est serpentard ici ! Dégage. »

« Rogue sache que je n'ai aucun plaisir à être ici, c'est lugubre, sinistre et froid, mais j'y suis en tant que Préfète mais White a ensorcelé sa porte avec de la magie noire. »

Rogue la regarda, méfiant, puis s'avança en maugréant vers la porte du serpentard. Il marmonna des sortilèges et débloqua la porte. Lily pu enfin rentrer dans la pièce.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité : « lumos ! » Tous les chandeliers s'allumèrent. Les rideaux du lit s'ouvrirent et l'adolescent se leva vers elle vêtu d'un pyjama en soie argent et noir.

Il prit sa baguette et leva le sort qu'il avait jeté :

« Qu'est-ce qu'une gryffondor fiche dans MA chambre ? Qui a levé MES sorts sur MA porte ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillez comme CA? »

« Excuse-moi, mais c'est à propos de ton frère, il a fait une crise et on ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est Rogue qui a levé tes protections et on t'a réveillé comme ça parce que tu n'entendais rien. »

« Merde, j'avais mis un sort d'insonorisation sur ma chambre. » maugréa-t-il. « Tu disais que mon frère à fait une crise... Putain de Po...White ! » Gronda-t-il en portant la main à son cou, car son pendentif l'avait brûlé.

« Qu'y a-t-il, » questionna lily.

« Rien, ce n'est qu'une petite douleur à la poitrine. » La gryffondor regarda suspicieusement le pendentif, mais n'y trouvant rien d'anormal détourna son attention de lui.

« Bon, et bien suis moi tous les autres doivent être à l'infirmerie. »

Les deux adolescents sortirent des quartiers des serpentards et coururent au quatrième étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Lily poussa la porte suivit de Dorian.

Plus loin se trouvait tous les maraudeurs, Dumbledore, Pomfresh et inconscient dans un lit : Harry

« Ah Monsieur White, vous êtes enfin là, nous n'avons rien pu faire, il a été pris de violentes convulsions puis tout d'un coup, il est retombé inconscient au sol. Que pouvons-nous y faire et d'où cela vient-il ? » Haleta Madame Pomfresh.

« Donnez-lui une potion de sommeil sans rêves, c'est le seul moyen de l'empêcher d'avoir des crises. Ces dernières proviennent de cauchemars. »

« Mais d'où proviennent ces cauchemars ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Paniqué Dorian ne savait pas quoi répondre, il chercha une explication et décida de mentir à demi.

« Eh bien cela vient du fait que nous vous avons expliqué lorsque nous sommes arrivé ici. Vous savez, lien avec...enfin vous me suivez. »

« Oh je vois eh bien dans ce cas, Pompom préparé la potion pour le jeune white. Les autres vous pouvez retournez dans vos dortoirs, sauf vous dorian, je dois vous parlez. »

« Mais avec qui Samuel a-t-il un lien. » demanda Sirius.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas Monsieur Black. »

Maugréant, les maraudeurs sortirent suivit de Lily. Cette dernière regardait étrangement James, elle savait qu'un détail capital lui échappait à propos de lui mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent sortit à l'exception de Dorian, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Vous m'avez expliquer que Harry, enfin Samuel avait un lien avec Voldemort. Mais qu'en est-il réellement. »

« Ecoutez je voudrais vraiment vous aidez parce que au fond il est pas si mauvais Po...Samuel, mais de là où nous venons nous sommes les pires ennemis, je ne sais vraiment rien à part qu'il est lié avec le lord noir et qu'il fait souvent des crises. Je vous conseille de le questionner plutôt quand il se réveillera. »

« Non Draco, je pense que tu devrais plutôt le questionner toi... »

« Moi ? Mais vous plaisantez, Il me déteste. »

« Faites-moi confiance. »

A côté d'eux, Harry remua faiblement et gémi de douleur.

« Vous croyez qu'il est réveillez ? »

« Non, il rêve encore, Pompom ne lui a pas encore donné la potion. »

« Draco... »Murmura Harry dans son sommeil.

« Merlin, comment a-t-il réussi à dire mon prénom alors qu'on est lié au pendentif. Cela ne l'a même pas brûlé. »

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

Envoyez-moi une petite review même si elle est très courte, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne du courage pour la suite.

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise car tu es une des rares personnes à la lire vu le nombre de reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et je l'ai recommencé un bon nombre de fois... Julia.

La pieuvredudésert :Dur certainement, je dirai même plus que dur ça va être presque impossible mais bon tu verras ils trouveront tjrs un moyen de s'en sortir...Allez à très bientôt gros

Drago Malfoy : Merci pour tes encouragements ça me motive beaucoup pour la suite de cette fiction. Au plaisir de te retrouver au prochain chapitre, merci .Julia.

Jessy : Ah bon tu as lu une autre fiction de moi ? C'est laquelle...merci beaucoup de me lire et de me soutenir, heureusement que vous êtes là mes revieweuses chéries. Ah là là !Sinon je ferais et à bientô.

Merci encore et à bientôt!

Julia.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps

**Auteur: **Julia Aris

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, déesse de l'écriture

**Rating: **G pour l'instant mais si il change je préviendrais

**Pairing: **Lily/James et Harry/Draco donc ceux que ça gênent, ne lisez pas.

Petit rappel des personnages:

**Dorian White **est Draco Malfoy: il s'agit de son nom d'emprunt dans le passé. Il est présenté comme le frère de Samuel White

**Samuel White **est Harry Potter: comme pour Draco il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt.

**Sarah Williams **et **Angélique Watt**: meilleures amies de Lily Evans.

**Dimitri Kasriel**: Professeur de DCFM

**Théodore Swan**: Professeur de potions

Pour le reste vous les connaissez donc pas besoin de les présenter!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'est grâce à elles que j'ai eu le courage d'écrire ce 3ème chapitre, il est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Gros Bisous et Bonne Lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

« Draco... »Murmura Harry dans son sommeil.

« Merlin, comment a-t-il réussi à dire mon prénom alors qu'on est lié au pendentif. Cela ne l'a même pas brûlé. »

Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin en parfaite santé, bien qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. Draco de son côté avait rejoint son dortoir et tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre.

_Comment a-t-il pu m'appeler par mon prénom alors que le pendentif est actif ? Hmmm…peut-être qu'il n'agit pas lorsque la personne est endormie…Non ce n'est pas possible, Dumbledore est un sorcier très puissant, il ne peut avoir commis d'erreur._

_Et depuis quand cet abruti de Po…White m'appelle-t-il par mon prénom, déjà que je suis obligé de me faire passé pour son frère, qu'on vient me chercher parce monsieur la chochotte a fait une crise mais il faut en plus qu'il se permette des familiarités ! Dès qu'il est réveillé je remets les choses au clair…voilà c'est ça, maintenant on se calme Draco. Descendons déjeuner._

Il attrapa sa cape, la plaça délicatement sur ses épaules, à la manière d'un prince, recoiffa ses cheveux qui bien qu'ils n'étaient plus blonds n'en demeuraient pas moins magnifiques, puis sortit après avoir verrouillé la pièce.

La bande de serpentard de cinquième année était assise dans les fauteuils confortables de la salle commune, dans une conversation animée qui apparemment portait sur le prochain coup des serpentards contre les maraudeurs.

Rogue le vit arrivé du coin de l'œil et s'interrompit brusquement. « Ah Dorian tu es là ! Nous parlions de Potter et sa bande de crétins…Nous pensons les piégés lors des essais de quidditch vendredi en essayant pourquoi pas de les faire renvoyer… »dit-il d'un ton doucereux. « Sauf si bien sûr tu préfères qu'on ne touche pas à ton frère. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Mon frère est lui-même un sombre crétin, tu as carte blanche. Sauf que tu oublies que vendredi ce sont les auditions de quidditch pour notre équipe aussi… »

« Fais-nous confiance, c'est justement parce que nous serons tous sur le terrain que cela sera plus humiliant pour eux. Nous serons aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle. » Ricana Rogue.

Draco esquissa un sourire espiègle, puis dit finalement d'un ton gai. « Et si nous descendions déjeuner ! » les autres se levèrent et le suivirent.

« Quel est le premier cours ? »Interrogea Goyle.

« Depuis quand cela t'intéresse ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de cerveau de toute façon… » Se moqua Lucius.

« Défense contre les forces du mal, puis sortilèges. » répondit Rogue exaspéré. « Si tu savais lire tu l'aurais vu sur ton emploi du temps.

« Génial, on va enfin voir à quoi il ressemble de plus près… » dit Rogue. « Sauf qu'on doit supporter ces abrutis de Gryffondors. »

« Je me demande quel secret cache le prof de cette année et qui l'obligera à déserter le poste d'ici la fin de l'année… »

« Comment sais-tu que ce poste est maudit. » demanda suspicieusement Rogue.

Draco fut pris de cours. Il chercha une excuse pour rattraper sa maladresse avant de débiter : « Je me suis renseigné, et c'est écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. »

Rogue sembla convaincu puisqu'il détourna la tête. Et alors qu'il remontait des cachots, les maraudeurs et Harry apparaissaient.

« Tiens voilà Potter et ses toutous ! » les apostropha Lucius.

« Dégage de là Malfoy, rien que de voir ta tête le matin, j'ai envie de dégueuler ! » cracha James.

« Tiens mais voici Servilus, alors le pleurnichard on se réfugie dans les jupes de Malfoy. » dit Sirius provoquant le serpentard aux cheveux gras.

D'un geste vif, le concerné sortit sa baguette de même que Lucius. La tension régnait fortement et on sentit qu'au moindre battements de cils, la bataille éclaterait. Seulement c'est le moment que choisis Lily pour faire son apparition.

« JAMES POTTER ! Tu étais encore sur le point de te battre, quand cesseras-tu de faire le gamin et consentiras-tu à grandir un peu. Rangez-moi ces baguettes avant qu'un professeur débarque et nous enlève des points. »

Comme personne ne daignait lui obéirent, elle ajouta : « TOUT DE SUITE ! » Quelque peu effrayés tous rangèrent leurs baguette et Lucius rajouta même : « oui miss rabat-joie. »

Harry le foudroya du regard ainsi que James. Lucius les regardait amusé et lâcha : « Eh Potter il semble que tu aies un concurrent, Evans a apparemment pris White dans ses filets. » Et il ricana avant de se détourner majestueusement suivit des autres.

C'est à ce moment que Draco se rappela qu'il avait un compte à régler avec Harry.

« White ! Toi et moi dans la salle de classe vide au bout du couloir, et sans délai ! »

Levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre quand James le retint : « Tu veux que je t'accompagne Sam ? »

« Non je saurais me débrouiller, on se retrouve dans la grande salle ! » Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et emboîta le pas à son frère. Pressant l'allure, il arriva à sa hauteur. « Hey la fouine, c'est quoi ce cirque ? » Le Serpentard resta muet et continua d'avancer le long du corridor.

Arrivés à destination ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Cette salle n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Draco agita la baguette et les chandeliers s'allumèrent, il fit léviter une chaise jusqu'à lui et la présenta à Harry.

Harry n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil et d'un ton agacé l'interpella : « Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ou bien tu attends que je me jettes à tes genoux. »

« Bien que le fait de te voir à genoux me fasse jubiler, je vais quand même te le dire sans attendre car je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un cafard dans ton genre. Ce qu'il y a Po…White ! Foutu sort ! Donc je disais, ce qu'il y a, c'est que lorsque tu nous a fais ta crise de chochotte hier soir, je t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie et dans ton délire de malade mental tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ! Mon VRAI prénom ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, Harry ne pipait pas un mot et gardait la tête baissée. Puis il releva les yeux, ses sourcils froncés : « Je…Je ne me rappelle de rien… »

« Je ne te demande pas de t'en rappeler sombre crétin, je te dis juste qu'il se passe un truc bizarre, comment diable tu peux prononcer mon prénom alors qu'on est sous l'emprise de ce satané sortilège ! »

« Je n'en sais strictement rien… » Dit Harry indigné. « Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

« J'ai émis l'hypothèse, vu que je suis obligé de réfléchir pour deux étant donné ton absence de cerveaux… » Harry lui jeta un regard furibond auquel il ne prêta pas attention. « Que le sortilège ne faisait plus effet durant notre sommeil. Si cela s'avère être vérifié, cela pourrait être dangereux pour nous, on risquerait de laisser échapper une information susceptible de changer le passé et donc par conséquent le futur. »

« On peut effectivement supposer cela, le mieux à faire je crois est d'aller trouver Dumbledore et de régler le problème avec lui. »

« Ce vieux cinglé ! Que veux-tu qu'il fasse et puis c'est hors de question, moins je le vois mieux je m'en porte. »

« C'est exactement le sentiment que j'ai avec toi, pourtant je te supporte, pour mon intérêt, si je veux avoir une chance de réussir. » rétorqua Harry, reniflant avec mépris.

Draco le lui rendit bien mais il réfléchit aux paroles pas si stupide de St Potter et déclara finalement qu'il acceptait mais qu'ils verraient ça se soir : « Ah moins que tu ne t'endormes en cours, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu qu'on a potion cette après-midi et que tu es un cancre ! »

« Moi au moins je n'ai pas mal à la langue à force de lécher le cul de Rogue ! »

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui se jeta sur Harry, celui-ci fut trop surpris pour l'esquiver et ils tombèrent à la renverse. C'est bien le moment que choisirent Swan, l'effroyable maître des potions, pire que Rogue (eh oui ça existe !) et leur propre directrice McGonagall pour entrer, alerter par le bruit.

« Tiens, tiens monsieur White ! A peine arrivé, vous êtes déjà dans les ennuis. RETENUE White, demain soir 19h dans mon bureau. » Dit Swan d'une voix mielleuse à Harry.

« Et vous aussi monsieur White, vous rejoindrez votre frère dans le bureau du professeur Swan. Je ne tolèrerais pas une telle attitude au sein de cet établissement ! » Rajouta la directrice des Gryffondors à l'intention de Draco.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtent net dans leur bagarre. Harry se redressa honteux et Draco reprit son attitude arrogante.

« Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller déjeuner, les cours commence dans dix minutes. »

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste mais une fois le seuil de la porte franchit, Draco agrippa Harry au bras et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu vas me le payer, ça je peux te l'assurer. » Et sans un mot de plus il s'éloigna en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry soupira, la journée commençait bien.

« Hey Sam, on est là ! On t'a gardé une place ! » Criait Sirius tout au bout de la table des Gryffondors. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry, un profond sentiment de tendresse l'emplissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait celui qui serait son parrain.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bande des maraudeurs et pris place entre Remus et James.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » continua Sirius.

« Oh il était furieux à propos d'hier, on s'est battu et Macgo nous a surpris ainsi que Swan. Résultat on écope d'une retenue avec lui demain soir. »

« Eh ben mon vieux, t'as fait fort toi ! Mais entre nous il a pas l'air très commode ton frère ? Il est tout le temps comme ça ? »

« Non d'habitude c'est pire ! » dit Harry en grimaçant.

« Bonjour l'ambiance familiale alors ! » se moqua James. Harry lui sourit en acquiesçant.

Lily s'approcha d'eux : « Tiens Sam, je t'ai gardé des toast et du jus de citrouille pour éviter que tes goinfres de copains se jettent dessus avant ton arrivée. Je te les aie beurrés. »

« Et à moi tu ne me prépares pas des toasts ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel : « Quand ton ego surdimensionné aura diminuer James Potter, on en reparlera…En attendant sûrement pas ! » James lui tourna le dos hostilement pour bouder. Cela eu le mérite de faire rire toute la petite bande surtout Sirius qui prenait plaisir à charrier James.

Lily eut un sourire en coin devant l'attitude du plus populaire des Gryffondors, avec Sirius bien sûr. La sonnerie marquant la reprise des cours retentit et la Grande Salle se vida rapidement. Notre groupe de rouge et or fila en direction de la salle de DCFM.

Sarah, Angélique et Lily étaient pressées d'avoir enfin cours avec leur nouveau professeur Dimitri Kasriel. Bien que cela était le cas pour toute la gente féminine et même quelques uns des messieurs de Poudlard.

Kasriel les attendait devant la porte de sa classe, adossé au mur, d'un air décontracté qui le rendait encore plus séduisant que jamais.

« Bien si tout le monde est là je vous demanderai de rentre et de vous asseoir. » Puis il franchit le pas de sa classe et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Il attendit que chacun trouve sa place et que le brouhaha des conversations disparaisse.

« Bien, Dumbledore m'a déjà présenté mais pour ceux qui n'aurait pas écouté je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dimitri Kasriel. C'est ma première année en tant que professeur, donc j'espère que tout ira bien entre nous et que j'arriverai à vous donner le plaisir d'apprendre. Je précise que je ne tolèrerai aucune perturbation durant mon cours, et que j'avertis une fois mais pas deux.

Pour ce qui est du programme, en classe nous ne ferons que de la pratique mais il est impératif que vous appreniez la théorie en dehors des cours. Quiconque n'aurait pas appris son cours se verra refuser la mise en pratique et sera directement envoyé en étude.

Apparemment selon Dumbledore votre classe à plutôt un bon niveau donc j'ai choisi de vous enseigner une faculté qui ne s'étudie qu'en 6ème voire en 7ème année, c'est-à-dire la magie sans baguette. Vous devrez savoir à la fin de l'année un certain nombre de sort pour l'examen de fin d'année car je vous rappelle que vous avez vos BUSES. Cela nous prendra les 4 ou 5 premiers mois, puis si vous vous en sortez bien, j'essaierai de vous apprendre à ne plus les dire.

Cela est évidement un avantage non négligeable si vous perdez votre baguette dans un combat ou si vous voulez créer un effet de surprise sur votre adversaire. Y a t il des questions ?»

Le silence s'était installé dans la classe et personne ne semblait vouloir le briser, pourtant Lily, en bonne élève le fit. Elle leva la main d'un air timide avant de dire : « Quelle sorte de sort allez-vous nous apprendre professeur ? »

« Eh bien au début nous commencerons avec des sorts relativement simple, tel que Lumos ou Alohomora…Mais mon objectif final est de vous faire apprendre tous les sorts défensifs et offensifs de cinquième année mais sans baguette et sans les dire à voix haute. Donc nous suivrons le programme mais un peu différemment.

Nous travaillerons par duel et bien sûr sachant à quel point vous vous entendez à merveille entre gryffondor et serpentards, vous vous mettrez chacun avec quelqu'un de votre maison pour commencer afin d'avoir rapidement de solide base, mais dès que vous saurez vous débrouiller je mettrai un serpentard avec un gryffondor. Cela sera un peu plus explosif et vous arriverez certainement mieux à vous mettre en situation. »

Des clameurs de protestations s'élevèrent chez les serpentard sauf Draco qui souriait à l'idée de faire comme au bon vieux temps et de mettre la pâtée à Potter. Les Gryffondors comme à leur habitude étaient particulièrement enthousiastes, ils se réjouissaient d'avance de mettre minable Rogue et sa bande.

D'un regard autoritaire, le professeur Kasriel ramena le silence. « Bien je vous épargnerais la honte d'aller revoir la théorie du sort Lumos, et pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendrait plus, évitez de le dire même si je sais que le ridicule ne tue pas. » Il lança un regard appuyé en direction de Crabbe et Goyle père, ce qui déclencha des rires du côté des rouge et or alors que Rogue lui lançait un regard mauvais.

« Assez discuté, passons à la pratique ! Suivez-moi dans la salle annexe. » Dans un joyeux brouhaha tous se levèrent et emboîtèrent le pas à leur nouveau professeur.

Les élèves se placèrent immédiatement deux par deux : Sirius et James ensemble, Lily et Sarah, Rémus avec Angélique. Ne restait plus que Peter, Harry fit alors la grimace et allait à se résigner à son sort quand :

« Hey sombre crétin ça te dis de te mesurer à moi ? » Harry reconnut la voix de Draco et pressentit un mauvais coup derrière cette proposition sachant que 20 min plus tôt Draco lui avait dit qu'il paierait pour la retenue dont ils écopaient le soir même. Mais à bien réfléchir c'était préférable à l'idée de passer deux heures en tête à tête avec Peter.

Sans hésitation le rouge et or se retourna et lança un regard de défi au serpentard : « Avec plaisir, je vais pouvoir te faire ravaler ta langue de vipère, j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec… »

Comme lors de leur deuxième année ils se mirent face à face, à une distance respectable, puis avancèrent animés tout deux d'une farouche détermination. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proche l'un de l'autre, ils se saluèrent et se mirent en position de combat.

Harry commença le décompte : « 1…2… »

Draco lui lança un expelliarmus informulé, Harry eut juste le temps de lancer de répliquer : « Protego ! »

Un bouclier se forma et le sort ricocha dessus « Espèce de… ! »

« Espèce de quoi ? » dit Draco taquin.

« Espèce de fouine bondissante ! » cracha Harry en se vengeant avec un Tarentallegra prononcé à voix haute certes, mais efficace. Le blond se mit à danser la gigue. Harry bien évidement était écroulé de rire, de même que le reste des Gryffondors.

Kasriel se retourna vers eux et découvrit à son tour le ridicule danseur. Se retenant de rire il mit fin au sort : « Finite Incantatem ! »

« Messieurs White il me semblait avoir dit que je voulais les serpentards d'un côté et les Gryffondors de l'autre et que vos sorts devaient être informulés…enfin là je parle pour toi Samuel. Quant à toi Dorian, je ne tolère pas de tricherie dans mon cours, cette fois j'ai été clément et j'ai mis fin au sort, la prochaine je le laisse mais je te lancerai un sort qui en rallongera la durée et crois-moi, danser pendant 24h la gigue n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Maintenant reprenez ! Samuel, mettez-vous avec votre camarade de Gryffondor » Il désigna Peter. « Dorian trouves-toi un autre partenaire. »

Le reste du cours se passa sans incidents notables. Harry fit la tronche pendant deux lançant sortilège sur sortilège à Peter, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Celui-ci était tellement essoufflé au bout d'un moment, qu'Harry en eut marre et lui lança un Pétrificus Totalus pour la demi-heure restante.

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

Le 31/08/06

J'espère que cela vous a plu! Je vous dis à très bientôt et n'oubliez pas la case magique!

Julia Aris


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre: **Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps

**Auteur: **Julia Aris

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, déesse de l'écriture

**Rating: **G pour l'instant mais si il change je préviendrais

**Pairing: **Lily/James et Harry/Draco (oui c'est décidé ce sera une HPDM fiction^^) donc ceux que ça gênent, ne lisez pas.

**Note de l'auteur: **5 ans sans publier c'est vraiment très long et je m'en excuse. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et j'espère que vous accueillerai favorablement ce nouveau chapitre. En tout cas je suis très contente d'en reprendre l'écriture, j'ai déjà des idées pour les deux chapitres suivants, après on verra.

J'aimerais bien poster tous les mois, mais je ne promets rien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui abandonne et je compte bien mener cette histoire jusqu'au bout!

Sinon si vous recevez des alertes pour le prologue et les trois premiers chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste corrigé quelques fautes et quelques incohérences.

Merci aussi pour les reviews que vous avez envoyé, même lorsque cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et à très bientôt!

Petit rappel des personnages:

**Dorian White **est Draco Malfoy: il s'agit de son nom d'emprunt dans le passé. Il est présenté comme le frère de Samuel White

**Samuel White **est Harry Potter: comme pour Draco il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt.

**Sarah Williams **et **Angélique Watt**: meilleures amies de Lily Evans.

**Dimitri Kasriel**: Professeur de DCFM

**Théodore Swan**: Professeur de potions

Pour le reste vous les connaissez donc pas besoin de les présenter!

**Chapitre 4**

Le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard était une sorte de rituel, chaque maison ayant un comportement différent propres aux élèves qui la compose. Les Gryffondors fidèles à leurs habitudes sont toujours exubérants, plein de vie et leur table est toujours la plus bruyante, les Serdaigles sont les plus discrets, la plupart d'entre eux mangent distraitement en lisant un livre et les autres parlent continuellement des devoirs à venir. Les Poufsouffles sont d'humeur égale, que ce soit le soir ou le matin, ni bruyant ni discret pour autant, on les remarque mais ils ne perturbent jamais pour autant. Quant aux Serpentards, autant le soir ils se pavanent comme si ils étaient dans une cour royale, autant le matin ils affichent des mines d'enterrement.

Pourtant ce matin-là si trois des maisons se comportaient comme à leur habitude, la quatrième surpris tous les occupants de la salle y compris les professeurs. Une bande de serpentard, tous compris entre la 5ème et la 7ème année semblait être d'une exceptionnelle bonne humeur, ils chahutaient, souriaient beaucoup, mangeaient avec appétit.

Si tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, ce furent les Gryffondors qui reçurent la palme des remarques les plus désobligeantes:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ce matin à ces foutus serpents? » lança Sarah à ses camarades

« Certainement que Tu-sais-qui leur a permis de lui lécher le cul deux fois au lieu d'une » rétorqua Sirius goguenard.

« Sirius! » le réprimanda Lily. « Tu juges avant de connaître. Ce ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts en herbe. »

« Que tu es naïve Evans. Si tu crois un instant que ces infâmes serpents ne sont pas en adoration devant l'autre taré, tu es à côté de la plaque. »

« Je ne te permets pas de dire que je suis naïve James William Potter. C'est plutôt toi qui fait preuve d'une véritable étroitesse d'esprit, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, ton cerveau est trop petit pour contenir autant de tolérance. »

« Je suis vexé… » fit semblant de s'offusquer James « Mais en comparaison mon cœur est si grand pour contenir tout l'amour que j'ai pour la gente féminine. » Sur ces paroles il sourit à pleine dents.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que c'était une cause perdue et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Alors Sam tu es prêt pour les essais de quidditch cet après-midi? » demanda Sirius

« Oui, autant qu'on peut l'être. Je suis impatient, j'adore voler. C'est un des rares moments ou je me sens vraiment bien, serein. Mais je regrette d'avoir du laisser mon balai chez moi, il avait une vitesse incroyable. »

« Ah oui de quel balai s'agit-il? »

Harry se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il ne pourra jamais leur dire que le balai qu'il possédait était un éclair de feu, car celui-ci ne serait créé que bien des années plus tard. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un mensonge crédible.

« Oh c'est un balai que j'ai acheté aux Etats-Unis, c'est une marque qui ne vend ses produits qu'en Amérique, vous ne la connaissez sûrement pas. »

« Tu as de la chance, moi je dois me contenter d'un vieux brossdur. Il faut dire que ma mère n'est pas vraiment encline à m'acheter le dernier modèle puisqu'elle a honte que je joue pour l'équipe de Gryffondor et non pour celle de Serpentard. Si j'avais un meilleur balai, je peux dire que les joueurs adversaires ne pourraient plus respirer à force de recevoir mes cognards» déclara Sirius.

« Ne rejette pas l'excuse sur ton balai patmol, ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu joues comme un manche, presque à t'assommer avec ta propre batte » ironisa James.

Sirius fit mine d'étrangler son meilleur ami sous les rires des autres Gryffondors.

« Bon on y va, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours » dit Sam avec un léger sourire sur le visage, tellement heureux de voir son père heureux de même que Sirius qu'il avait seulement connu après son évasion d'Azkaban donc hanté par ses propres fantômes.

« On commence par quoi? » Demande Peter

« Potions avec ce vieux croutons de Swan » dit James. « Heureusement que contrairement aux autres cours, il ne nous obligent pas à être en binôme avec des serpentards. Autant en DCFM on peut leur balancer quelques sorts bien sentis à la tête, autant en potion on est obligé de la réussir un minimum, sinon cette vieille chauve-souris serait capable de nous enlever des points, nous attribuant l'entière responsabilité de cet échec. »

« Non la pire torture, ce serait de devoir supporter la proximité des cheveux huileux de servilus. J'aurai trop peur qu'il ne contamine les miens. » rétorqua Sirius.

Alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles tout en marchant dans le couloir menant à la salle de potion, ils furent rejoint par les serpentards de leur année et Rogue entendit tout.

« Crois-moi Black le plus heureux de nous deux de ne pas avoir à supporter ta présence c'est moi. Tu es tellement stupide que tu seras capable d'essayer de faire ta potion le chaudron à l'envers. »

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Swan fit son apparition et il sut que si il ouvrait la bouche pour insulter le vert et argent, son professeur de potions sauterait sur l'occasion pour retirer des points à Gryffondor, alors il se tut.

Il attendit que Swan passe pour sortir de son champ de vision et bouscula Rogue en lui écrasant le pied.

« Regarde où tu vas Servilus, je sais que la taille imposante de ton nez t'empêche de voir mais quand même! »

Puis les deux bandes se séparèrent pour s'installer chacune à l'opposée de l'autre.

Sam s'installa avec Lily, ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. De plus il savait que c'était une des matières qu'elle préférait le plus avec les enchantements. Elle lui faisait penser à Hermione avec son incroyable savoir et son désir de perfection. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur, Ron et Hermione lui manquaient...

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit coincé ici avec Malfoy par Merlin. Sur tous les élèves que comptait Poudlard, il avait fallu que ce soit lui! Bien sûr il n'avait pas eu le choix, comme Dumbledore leur avait dit il ne fallait pas perturber le cours des choses, or l'album les montraient seulement eux. Donc si il avait été ravi de savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer ses parents, son plaisir fut à moitié gâché par la présence de l'autre fouine. Encore que jusqu'à présent ils avaient fait en sorte de s'éviter un maximum et Harry entendait bien continué ainsi.

Puis le souvenir de la détention qui l'attendait le soir même en compagnie du blond lui revint en mémoire et il se rembrunit. Décidément il ne se débarrasserait jamais de lui. Mais la perspective des essais de Quidditch et surtout l'espoir de faire partie de l'équipe atténua sa morosité.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut installé, Swan s'avança vers les paillasses dans un bruissement de robe et se mit à leur parler en agitant les plis de ses vêtements. Harry eut un sourire en coin car il ressemblait à une véritable chauve-souris et comprit d'où son propre professeur de potions dans le présent tirait son inspiration.

« Nous allons aborder aujourd'hui un des domaines si ce n'est le domaine le plus important des potions à savoir les potions de guérisons. L'an dernier nous avions rapidement vu l'aspect théorique de ces potions, mais les BUSES approchant nous devons commencer à en voir la pratique. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler leur utilité?«

James leva la main. Swan eut une hésitation puis soupirant interrogea le Gryffondor.

« Elles servent à guérir Monsieur. » répondit James tout fier de lui.

« Vous êtes vraiment navrant Monsieur Potter. Quelqu'un d'autre peut-il faire preuve de plus d'intelligence que votre camarade. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile. »

Rogue leva la main en même temps que Lily, mais Swan en bon directeur de Serpentard pratiquait aussi le favoritisme des verts et argents.

« Monsieur Rogue, je vous écoute »

« Les potions de guérisons permettent de restaurer les capacités mentales ou physiques endommagées à la suite d'un sort ou encore d'une autre potion. Dans un objectif plus terre à terre, elle servent parfois à guérir des blessures causées de façon non magique, comme dans le cas d'une bagarre, d'une pratique sportive etc. »

« Exact Monsieur Rogue, j'accorde 10 points à Serpentard pour cette réponse. »

James fulminait, ce que Swan remarqua.

« Vous devriez être content Monsieur Potter que je n'ai pas enlevé de points à votre maison pour votre extraordinaire éclat de génie de tout à l'heure. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le reste de la classe avant de poursuivre:

« La première des potions que nous allons étudier est une potion utilisée par les psychomages. Elle permet de soigner quelqu'un qui sombre dans la folie ou qui est sujets à des hallucinations. Il s'agit donc d'une guérison plutôt mentale que physique bien que souvent les deux soient liées. »

« N'oublie pas d'en préparer plusieurs litres Servilus et de te mettre sous perfusion dès ce soir » chuchota Sirius à l'adresse du Serpentard. Puis il se mit à ricaner.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez remercier Monsieur Black et son sens de l'amabilité. Bien maintenant commençons! Vous trouverez les instructions à suivre à la page 52 de votre livre et bien sûr les ingrédients sont toujours au même endroit donc je ne vais pas me répéter. Veuillez cependant prêter une boussole à Potter et Black au cas où ils ne trouveraient pas le chemin de l'armoire à potions. »

« Vieille chauve-souris décrépie » marmonna James

« Vous avez une remarque à nous faire partager Monsieur Potter ».

James ne répondit pas.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » dit Swan en souriant. « Il vous reste 50 minutes, allez-y »

Le reste du cours se passa sans incident, à part que Nott tenta de jeter quelque chose dans le chaudron que partageait Lupin et Pettigrow mais Lupin s'en rendit compte et l'en empêcha.

A la fin du cours la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas terminé leur potion. Harry avait réussi à finir la sienne, mais seulement grâce à Lily. Car le changement d'époque n'avait pas pour autant changé ses capacités en potions.

Sans surprise deux autres élèves avaient réussi à terminer convenablement leur potion: Rogue et Draco.

Lorsque Swan passa devant leur chaudron, il inspecta leur potion mais ne dit rien. Envers un Gryffondors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un compliment de sa part, donc cela signifiait qu'ils avaient réussis leur potion.

En revanche il félicita les deux serpentards et les récompensa. Draco afficha alors un air satisfait qu'Harry eut envie de lui faire ravaler immédiatement.

La cloche sonna marquant la fin du cours et en quelques minutes la salle se vida.

Juste après il avait sortilège et Harry sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que sa mère courait presque jusqu'à la salle de classe, impatiente de pratiquer la matière qu'elle aimait le plus.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, ainsi que l'heure du repas et ce fut bientôt le moment de partir pour les essais de Quidditch.

* * *

Malheureusement pour les Gryffondors, ils avaient dû céder la moitié du terrain de Quidditch aux Serpentards bien qu'ils aient réservés le stade en premier et longtemps à l'avance. Mais comme à leur habitude les Serpentards avaient fait rédigé un parchemin à leur directeur de maison pour que celui-ci fasse plier les Gryffondors. Leur propre directrice de maison McGonagall n'était entrée dans ses fonctions que récemment, et du fait de son jeune âge et de sa relative inexpérience ne souhaitait pas s'immiscer dans des conflits inter-maisons et encore moins s'oppose à un de ses collègues d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un professeur beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle.

Les Gryffondors n'ont donc pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter… bien mal leur en pris.

Le groupe des Gryffondors atteignit le stade en premier et furent surpris de ne trouver encore aucun serpentards sur le terrain. Ils étaient persuadés que ceux-ci auraient fait le pied de gru sur le terrain le plus tôt possible pour en réserver la meilleure partie, soit celle dos au soleil afin de ne pas être éblouis.

Finalement ils s'en désintéressèrent pour se préoccuper de leurs propres essais.

Ils procédaient toujours de la même manière, les candidats devaient faire un tour de terrain pour déterminer leur niveau et un premier tri était fait. Puis ils passaient les essais en fonction de leur poste.

Les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de garder leur balai dans leur chambre, ceux-ci devaient être rangé dans des casiers attribués à chaque maison, dans une annexe près du terrain de quidditch. C'est donc par là que tous les candidats se dirigèrent pour récupérer leurs balais.

Comme prévu Sirius prêta le sien à Harry et s'excusa de nouveau pour l'état pitoyable de son balai.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sirius, c'est déjà super de ta part de me le prêter. Je sais que généralement le propriétaire d'un balai rechigne toujours à s'en séparer. »

« Bah t'inquiète, c'est pas grand-chose. C'est fait pour ça les amis, non? »

En retour Harry lui sourit.

Alors que les Gryffondors regagnaient le terrain, ils aperçurent l'équipe de Serpentards, ainsi que d'autres élèves de cette maison dans les gradins.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-haut Malfoy? A quoi cela sert d'avoir fait tout un cinéma pour obtenir la moitié du terrain si vous ne l'utilisez même pas? » cria James

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, nous préférons juste profiter du spectacle pour l'instant. »

« Et tu vas en avoir pour tes frais Malfoy, tu vas voir ce que c'est vraiment de jouer au Quidditch. »

« Mais je n'en doute pas Potter… »

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment mais ne dit rien. Il vit James fanfaronner devant les autres rouges et or, levant les mains pour leur demander de faire plus de bruit pour encourager les candidats.

Les groupes s'élancèrent tour à tour et le tri s'avéra plus facile que prévu. Beaucoup d'entre eux savaient à peine voler mais venaient ici pour être en compagnie des joueurs de quidditch qui en plus d'être pour la plupart d'entre eux gâtés par la nature, étaient populaire du fait de leur place dans l'équipe.

Harry décida de voler simplement pour se trouver dans un groupe avec un bon niveau pour la phase deux des essais, mais ne fit pas démonstration particulière de son talent.

« Bien maintenant que vous êtes répartis en fonction du poste auquel vous candidatez, nous allons commencer la phase deux. D'habitude je fais passer le groupe des attrapeurs en dernier, mais cette fois je préfère garder les essais de poursuiveurs pour la fin car nous avons beaucoup de candidats cette année. Au moins je libèrerai les autres groupes plus tôt. »

Ils n'étaient que trois à postuler pour être attrapeur. Il y avait un troisième année et un sixième année. Au coup de sifflet de James ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Harry retrouva tout de suite ses marques, même si ce n'était pas son balai habituel. Il sentit le vent caresser le visage et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier le moment. Il savait que James ne lâcherait pas le vif tout de suite, il voulait d'abord les observer voler.

Alors Harry fit ce qui était pour lui la chose la plus naturelle au monde: voler. Mais voler d'une façon si incroyable qu'en bas personne n'osait prononcer un mot pour observer son balai aérien. Même les Serpentards pour une fois ne disaient rien. Sauf Rogue qui chuchota à Draco:

« Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que ton frère volait aussi bien. Si il est pris nous allons avoir du mal à les battre. »

« Mon frère n'est qu'un crétin vaniteux, j'en fais mon affaire. » répliqua sèchement Draco. Mais au fond de lui il savait que jamais il ne serait aussi bon que Potter. Ce dernier avait un don incroyable, rare. C'est comme si il était né sur un balai. Et malgré lui il ne put détacher son regard du brun, l'observant dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il volait Harry Potter faisait preuve d'une grâce incroyable.

Sirius donna un coup de coude à James pour le ramener à la réalité et lui rappeler de lâcher le vif d'or. James émerveillé eut un sursaut de conscience et relâcha la petite balle dorée qui fusa dans le ciel, jusqu'à devenir quasiment invisible pour les spectateurs. Et la chasse commença. Les trois attrapeurs restant avaient tous un très bon niveau, et Harry avait du mal à semer les deux autres. Tout trois se talonnaient de près. Heureusement après plusieurs minutes à voler ainsi, le Gryffondors de troisième année encore trop inexpérimenté ne put redresser son balai à temps et du déclarer forfait. Il ne restait donc plus que lui et le Gryffondor de sixième année.

Mais Harry fut le plus habile et le plus rapide et réussit à attraper la petite sphère dorée qui représentait son ticket pour entrer dans l'équipe. Pour cela il avait du nouer ses jambes autour de son balai puis laisser tomber le haut de son corps dans le vide. Tous les spectateurs avaient retenu leur souffle, et ne purent respirer de nouveau que quand il se redressa victorieux.

Les deux candidats redescendirent aussitôt et se serrèrent la main.

« Félicitations Samuel. Tu le mérites, avec ta façon de voler cela ne pouvait être que toi. Je sais que j'ai été battu, mais face à un adversaire tel que toi, je laisse la place d'attrapeur volontiers. » lui dit le sixième année

James et Sirius lui donnèrent de grandes tapes dans le dos.

« Eh ben mon vieux, je comprends quand tu disais que tu pouvais voler sur n'importe quel balai. C'était waouh! On va remporter la coupe ça c'est sûr! »

« Bravo Sam, je suis heureux que tu aies attrapé le vif. Car si l'un des deux autres l'avaient attrapé , j'aurais eu mal au cœur à leur donner le poste après t'avoir vu voler de cette façon. »

« Merci » répondit Harry tout gêné.

James se tourna vers les groupes restant.

« Bien maintenant c'est à vous. Sirius, Frank, Sarah et moi allons voler avec vous. Comme vous le savez Frank est notre gardien, Sirius est batteur et Sarah et moi sommes poursuiveurs. Allons-y »

Tous s'élancèrent dans le ciel et Harry vit le visage des Serpentards s'étirer dans un mauvais sourire. Non décidément tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait échappé de peu au même sort que ses amis allaient subir dans quelques instants, et ne fut sauvé que par son incroyable talent qui perturba tant les serpentards que ceux-ci oublièrent momentanément leur plan machiavélique.

Mais les autres n'eurent pas cette chance.

Alors que la partie commençait, Samuel vit quelques verts et argents se lever et sortir leur baguette. Puis ils les vit marmonner quelque chose.

Tout d'un coup les balais de tous les joueurs stoppèrent net. Puis ils se mirent à aller dans tous les sens, totalement hors de contrôle, malmenant leurs propriétaires respectifs. Puis comme un seul homme les balais se mirent à piquer vers le sol à une vitesse incroyable. Les Gryffondors restés au sol s'affolèrent, persuader que leurs camarades allaient s'écraser et question cris, les malheureuses victimes n'étaient pas en reste.

Brusquement les balais stoppèrent de nouveau avec de rejoindre progressivement la terre ferme. Tous les joueurs encore secoués descendirent se mettre en sécurité. Si seulement…

À peine le dernier joueur eut posé le pied par terre que les balais s'animèrent de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois ils se mirent à pourchasser leurs propriétaires pour les frapper. Les joueurs n'eurent d'autre solution que de courir pour leur échapper.

Dans les gradins les serpentards étaient pliés de rire, et Rogue et sa bande se tapaient dans les mains, fiers du tour qu'ils avaient réussi à jouer à leurs éternels rivaux.

« Arrrgh! » hurla Sirius « arrêtez ces maudits balais ou bientôt je n'aurai plus un seul neurone à force de prendre des coups sur le crâne! »

« Samuel, va chercher Lily! C'est la meilleure en sortilège. Tu la trouveras sans doute à la bibliothèque » lui demanda Sarah tout en continuant à courir.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit immédiatement la direction du château. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard accompagnée de la jolie rousse.

Les Gryffondors ne pourraient bientôt plus tenir, ils étaient fatigués de courir ainsi dans tous les sens.

« Avez-vous essayer _**Finite incantatem**_? » interrogea Lily.

« Oui, ça ne marche pas! »

« Très bien essayons ça: _**Immobilus Scopa (1)**_! »

Cette fois-ci les balais s'immobilisèrent pour de bon. Les Gryffondors poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, et les malheureuses victimes s'écroulèrent au sol épuisées.

« Les gars je crois qu'on reprendra les essais demain » dit Sirius exténué.

« Oui ça vaut mieux parce que là je me meurs… je crois que je ne pourrai pas me relever à moins qu'une gente damoiselle m'embrasse pour me redonner vie. » répondit James.

Puis apercevant Lily: « Tiens Evans puisque tu es là, tu voudrais bien me rendre ce service »

« Sans façon Potter. Mais ne t'inquiète as je peux te faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûre l'infirmière sera ravie d'accéder à ta requête. »

« Cette vieille bique de Scholl, t'es malade! Autant commencer à creuser ma tombe moi-même plutôt. »

« Tu as dit damoiselle, elle n'est pas mariée je te signale. Après si tu fais le difficile… ce n'est pas de ma faute Potter. »

« Tu es sans cœur, me laisser ainsi agoniser… tu auras ma mort sur la conscience » répliqua James en feignant de gémir.

A ce moment là les serpentards redescendirent sur le terrain et se dirigèrent vers leurs rivaux.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu criais comme une fille Potter? » dit Lucius Malfoy. Sa remarque fut suivit des éclats de rire des serpentards.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy, tu paies rien pour attendre… »

« En tout cas-tu avais raison, on a vraiment vu ce que c'était de jouer au Quidditch. D'ailleurs… quel talent Black. Tu as presque plus d'élégance lorsque ton balai te coure après que lorsque tu es dessus. » ironisa Rogue

« Moi au moins Rogue, je sais en distinguer l'envers de l'endroit. »

« Oui on a vu ça entre deux cris… »

De nouveaux rires accompagnèrent sa remarque puis ils s'éloignèrent.

Sarah qui s'était relevé se dirigea vers James: « Bon Potter arrête ton cirque et relève-toi. Nous avons une vengeance à préparer mon ami. »

Il se releva à son tour et lança: « Tu as raison Sarah. Les hostilités n'avaient pas encore été officiellement ouvertes pour cette année. Mais ceci mes amis est une déclaration de guerre. Et nous Gryffondors, nous allons y répondre! Qui en est?»

« Tu connais ma réponse James. Préparer des mauvais coups contre les serpentards est une seconde nature chez moi. » répondit Sirius

« Oui c'est mon sport favori, après le quidditch. » dit à son tour Frank.

« Rémus, Peter? »

Les deux maraudeurs acquiescèrent.

« Et toi Sam? Je sais que tu n'as pas été personnellement victime de cette attaque, mais tu veux y participer. »

« Evidemment, ces infâmes serpents n'ont qu'à bien se tenir! »

« Je l'aime vraiment bien notre nouveau gryffy! The war begins» s'exclama Sirius, le prenant par les épaules.

Les autres Gryffondors l'acclamèrent. Et c'est certes un peu amochés qu'ils regagnèrent le château, mais la perspective de rendre auxserpentards la monnaie de leur pièce l'emporta et c'est plein d'entrain qu'ils se rendirent au dîner.

* * *

(1) Scopa veut dire balai en latin

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. Des petites reviews sont plus que les bienvenues ^^

A très bientôt

Julia


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps

**Auteur: **Julia Aris

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, déesse de l'écriture

**Rating: **G pour l'instant mais si il change je préviendrais

**Pairing: **Lily/James et Harry/Draco (oui c'est décidé ce sera une HPDM fiction^^) donc ceux que ça gênent, ne lisez pas.

**Note de l****'****auteur: **

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, cela me fait tellement plaisir!

Merci aussi pour ceux qui me mettent en alerte, j'espère avoir bientôt une petite review de votre part aussi même si ce n'est que quelques mots!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture

Petit rappel des personnages:

**Dorian White **est Draco Malfoy: il s'agit de son nom d'emprunt dans le passé. Il est présenté comme le frère de Samuel White

**Samuel White **est Harry Potter: comme pour Draco il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt.

**Sarah Williams **et **Angélique Watt**: meilleures amies de Lily Evans.

**Dimitri Kasriel**: Professeur de DCFM

**Théodore Swan**: Professeur de potions

Pour le reste vous les connaissez donc pas besoin de les présenter!

**Chapitre 5**

Alors qu'Harry rejoignait la grande salle en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis Draco s'éloigna du groupe des serpentards pour venir lui parler. Il fit lui fit signe de le suivre pour aller à l'écart du reste des rouge et or.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore! » lâcha-t-il au brun

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Tu veux aller voir Dumbledore de ton plein gré, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui a reçu des coups de balais tout à l'heure sur le terrain. »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de l'éviter. Il faut qu'on lui parle des pendentifs, car si ils sont défectueux cela peut être dangereux pour nous. Si quelqu'un est au courant de qui nous sommes vraiment, les conséquences peuvent être terribles. Tu devrais le savoir le balafré enfin si tu écoutais en cours. »

« Ca va pas la peine d'être condescendant avec moi la fouine! Bon là c'est pas le moment, on doit aller dîner dans la grande salle et Dumbledore assiste également au repas. Donc on se rejoins après le repas à côté des sabliers. »

« Non rejoins moi plus tôt aux pieds des escaliers menant au bureau du vieux fou, j'ai déjà du mal à accepter que tu pollues mon espace vital alors si je peux éviter de faire le chemin avec moi, je ne m'en porterai que mieux! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta d'opiner pour marquer son acquiescement. Décidément le serpentard ne changerait jamais, il commençait à douter de pouvoir entendre une parole gentille sortir un jour de la bouche du blond.

Il avait espéré que le fait de se retrouver seuls tous les deux à une autre époque aurait amélioré leurs rapports. Hermione et Ron lui manquaient vraiment… un instant un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Dumbledore n'avait pas prévenu les camarades de Draco à serpentard pour que ceux-ci viennent lui dire au revoir avant son départ. Et Draco avait acquiescer lorsque le directeur lui avait demander si il avait bien agi. Et durant cet instant il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que Draco n'avait pas réellement d'ami et que le seul à qui il avait tendu un jour la main pour construire une amitié l'avait rejeté. Il parlait de lui-même bien entendu. _« Il l'avait bien cherché après tout, il avait insulté Ron! »_ pensa-t-il.

« Bon je me casse , j'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec une carpe! » cingla le blond avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre la table accueillant les élèves de sa maison.

Harry s'installa à côté de Sirius et attendit patiemment les premiers plats préparés par les elfes de maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait l'autre Serpent? J'espère que si il t'a présenté des excuses pour l'incident de Quidditch tu l'as envoyé paître? »

« Ca ce voit que tu ne connais pas mon…frère. Il commencera à s'excuser le jour ou Rogue sera devenu adepte des shampoings »

Sirius s'esclaffa et Harry se détendit. La vision de son parrain, jeune et heureux était une réelle source de bonheur pour lui; Il aimerait tant pouvoir leur dire la vérité, sauver ses parents, Sirius… mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. _Mais bon sang! _S'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _Pourquoi ai-je été envoyé dans le passé si ce n'est pas pour éviter de tels malheurs._

Car Harry n'était pas dupe, effectivement Dumbledore les avait envoyé à cette époque après avoir constaté leur présence sur la photo de classe de 1975 pour ne pas perturber le cours des choses mais à l'origine leur retour dans le passé avait dû être initié pour une raison. Et il devait trouvé laquelle. Peut être que cela avait un rapport avec la façon de détruire Voldemort.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, les Gryffondors se montrant comme à leur habitude les plus bruyants! Sirius et James captivaient totalement leur assistance en racontant des histoires qu'Harry soupçonnait pour la plupart être des balivernes surtout lorsque James raconta qu'étant enfant il avait apprivoisé un Hippogriffe pour en faire son animal de compagnie et que sa mère avait manqué de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle avait trouvé l'animal en compagnie de son enfant.

Harry savait que l'Hippogriffe bien que pouvant être approché et monté, était loin d'être un animal de compagnie; Il restait un animal fier et indépendant et la docilité ne faisait absolument pas partie de son vocabulaire. Harry eut un sourire en coin en se disant que Malfoy avait beau détesté les hippogriffe depuis l'incident en troisième année, il partageait avec ceux-ci un train de caractère commun. Il était arrogant et se vexait facilement.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor remontait tranquillement vers sa tour lorsqu' Harry dû bifurquer pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur:

« Les gars je vous abandonne, faut que je passe voir Dumbledore. »

« Tu veux que l'un de nous t'accompagne » proposa Rémus

« Non, ca va aller, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Profitez-en pour vous entraîner avant que je ne vous mette la pâtée aux échecs. » les taquina-t-il

« Dans tes rêves White! Tu commenceras avec moi, et je te garanti que tu n'es pas prêt de gagner. » répliqua Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux (comme si ils n'étaient pas assez désordonnés comme ça)

Harry lui tira la langue et prit le couloir de droite. Il marcha silencieusement le long des couloirs menant à la tour opposée de celle abritant sa salle commune et ce fut perdu dans ses pensées qu'il heurta Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, l'air furibond:

« Regarde où tu vas le binoclard! En plus tu es en retard, j'étais à deux doigts d'y aller sans toi. »

« Ah oui et comment? tu n'es pas vraiment doué quand il s'agit de trouver les mots de passe de Dumby. Je suis sûr que même en arrivant avec deux heures de retard, je t'aurais trouvé en bas des marches. »

« Eh bien vas-y le balafré puisque tu es si fort. »

« Euh Fizwizbiz! » prononça Harry mais le phénix ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Draco le regardait avec un sourire narquois et se retenait de ne pas se moquer de lui. Harry ne lui prêta pas attention et fis une nouvelles tentative:

« Bierraubeurre! » Rien ne se produisit

« Je dois reconnaître qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à m'incliner devant ton talent pour trouver les mots de passe. Vraiment, je suis ébloui par tant d'intelligence. »

« Oh ça va M…White, tu n'es pas plus doué que moi alors ferme là! »

« Quand tu te mets en colère, on dirait l'un des scroutts à pétard du gros balourd! »

« Hagrid n'est pas un gros balourd » s'énerva Harry.

Alors que les deux sorciers semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains, le passage s'ouvrit et Dumbledore apparu.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre mes enfants, pour la prochaine fois sachez que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître le mot de passe. Il vous suffit de prononcer _Convocare_ et si je suis dans mon bureau et disposé à vous recevoir je vous ouvrirai moi-même le passage. »

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, honteux que leur directeur les ait surpris. Devant leur silence penaud, Dumbledore reprit la parole:

« Allons ne faites pas cette tête là, ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que vous souhaitiez me parler. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Bien dans ce cas suivez moi » dit le vieil homme.

Tous les trois montèrent dans la tour et prirent place autour du grand bureau directorial.

« Je vous écoute. »

Ce fut Draco qui prit la parole: « Vous vous rappelez monsieur quand Samuel est allé à l'infirmerie à cause de son cauchemar, l'infirmière lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Eh bien un peu après alors que j'étais à son chevet, il a prononcé mon prénom. Mon vrai prénom…or il avait toujours le pendentif sur lui. »

Dumbledore avait pris une mine soucieuse au fur et à mesure des paroles du serpentard. Le silence dura un instant avant qu'il n'intervienne:

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu des incidents en journée? »

« Non aucun professeur. Pour l'instant le pendentif remplit parfaitement ses fonctions. Peut-être est-ce l'interaction avec la potion qui a provoqué ça. »

« Je n'exclus aucune possibilité monsieur White , mais nous allons faire quelques tests pour vérifier tout ceci. Je vais placer des sortilèges autour de votre lit pour vous filmer pendant votre sommeil. Chacun de vous visionnera ses vidéos le matin et si vous constatez que cela s'est reproduit vous viendrez me voir. Faites bien attention de vérifier si vous étiez sous potion de sommeil ou pas lorsque cela se produit. Si c'est à cause de la potion il vous faudra en arrêter la prise, mais si cela se renouvelle-même en l'absence de toute potion nous aviserons. Mais je crains de ne pouvoir faire grand-chose. J'ai fabriqué ces pendentifs à l'aide de toutes les connaissances magiques dont nous disposons actuellement.»

Harry soupira. _Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient toujours aussi compliquées_… si cela venait de la potion il devrait se passer de celle lui évitant les mauvais rêves et donc subir de nouveau les visions de Voldemort. Non seulement la plupart d'entre elles étaient dures à vivre, mais en plus ces nuits de sommeil agité le laissaient épuisé.

Les deux jeunes sorciers prirent congés de leur vénéré directeur (enfin pour l'un des deux au moins) et lorsqu'ils eurent franchit la dernière marche, Harry prit la parole:

« Bien, je vais te laisser continuer tout seul je pense que tu devrais rejoindre les cachots sans te perdre. Moi j'ai des parties d'échecs à disputer. »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes le balafré, au cas où tu l'auras oublié on a eu retenue qui commence dans…sept minutes. » dit Draco en regardant sa montre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de partager une retenue sur deux avec toi, cela me dépasse! Déjà être en retenu ça me gonfle mais être avec toi c'est le pompon. Quoique certaines ont eu le mérite de m'éclairer un peu sur ta personnalité…comme celle dans la forêt interdite en première année. Courage fuyons, c'est ton deuxième prénom? » dit Harry goguenard.

« Dit celui qui s'évanouit comme une fillette en présence de détraqueurs… bon c'est pas le tout, j'adore me disputer avec toi mais le prof de potions à peu près aussi commode que Rogue alors libre à toi d'arriver en retard mais moi j'y vais! » Sur ces mots le blond tourna les talons.

A contrecœur Harry le suivit. Vers la fin ils durent pressés le pas car le chemin qui ralliait la tour professorale aux cachots étaient plutôt long. C'est donc essouflés qu'ils regagnèrent la salle de potions.

Swan était déjà là, l'air mauvais et entouré dans les plis noires de sa robe.

« Messieurs je vous remercie de me faire l'honneur de votre présence, c'est vraiment trop aimable. »

« Bonsoir Professeur » répondit Draco.

« Lèche-cul. » dit Harry si doucement que seul Draco l'entendit.

« Eh bien Dorian, peut-être devriez-vous apprendre la politesse à votre frère. A croire que vous avez bénéficier d'une éducation différente. »

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… » marmonna Draco alors qu'Harry le regardait furibond.

« Bien pour ce soir il me reste les fonds de chaudrons des premières années à récurer et des ingrédients à classer par ordre alphabétique. Puisque vous semblez avoir oublié vos leçons de politesse monsieur White, dit-il à l'intention d'Harry, vous aurez l'immense plaisir de vous occuper des chaudrons. Votre frère s'occupera donc des ingrédients. Je reviens dans une heure. »

Sans plus de cérémonie il s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Mais avant de la franchir il se retourna:

« Au cas où vous seriez tenté de traîner ou de mal exécuter votre tâche, tout ce qui ne sera pas fait ou pas parfaitement exécuté impliquera que vous reveniez demain soir pour finir. »

Enfin la porte de la salle se referma.

« T'es mal barré le binoclard! »

« La faute à qui… si tu n'avais pas fait ton fayot! Oh bonsoir professeur… » dit Harry imitant Draco en train de minauder.

« Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, je n'y suis pour rien si il y a eut des ratés dans ton éducation. D'autant plus que le contact avec les belettes n'a pas dû arranger les choses. »

« Et toi tes cours de politesses étaient accompagnés par quoi, des cours pour devenir apprenti mangemort! »

« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie P…White. Mais si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça… » rétorqua Draco d'un air blessé.

Il se détourna alors du brun et commença à disposer les ingrédients autour de lui.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se saisir du premier chaudron sur la pile. Lorsqu'il en vit le contenu, il eut un mouvement de recul et fronça le nez. Une pâte verdâtre et gluante semblait incrustée sur les parois du chaudron et l'odeur nauséabonde qui en émanait empirait la situation.

« Ca va pas être du gâteau tout ça… »

Avec une grimace il prit la spatule en bois et entreprit de décoller la substance non identifiée de l'ustensile.

Bien sûr cela eut était trop facile si la pâte s'était décollée dès les premières tentatives. Mais non, cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi heure qu' Harry s'acharnait sur le chaudron en pestant contre ces stupides premières années.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un sac de couchage le balafré? Parce qu'à ce rythme là tu vas planter ta tente dans le cachot. » le railla le blond qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur devant ce spectacle.

« Hilarant White! Et toi tu t'en sors? Non parce que je sais que l'année dernière encore, Goyle te faisait réviser ton alphabet. » cingla Harry

« Tu confonds, c'est plutôt Granger qui réalisait une BA en l'apprenant à Weasmoche. »

« Encore avec ce surnom débile, c'est digne d'un élève de maternelle, tu le sais? » répliqua le brun, tout en s'escrimant sur un nouveau chaudron.

Le blond ne répondit rien (pour une fois) et retourna à ses ingrédients.

Une heure passa avant que l'un d'eux n'ouvre la bouche.

« Enfin j'ai fini! C'était un vrai jeu d'enfants. Ne te décourage pas le binoclard il ne te reste que 8 chaudrons à faire. A mon avis tu as une chance de sortir de cette pièce pile à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner. »

« C'est possible, mais du moment que je n'ai plus à supporter ta présence cela me paraît supportable. »

« Bonne nuit ''petit frère ''… »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de tourner ostensiblement le dos au serpentard. Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil du cachot, il entendit Harry crié et se retourna juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider. Malheureusement il ne pouvait en aucun cas venir en aide au brun. celui-ci était une fois de plus sujet à une vision le reliant au seigneur des ténèbres. Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le front trempé de sueur et sa cicatrice était brûlante. Il avait les traits du visage crispés et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

Cependant Draco savait une chose, il souffrait. Un court instant un éclair de compassion traversa son visage et dans un élan qu'il ne saurait expliqué, il prit la main du Gryffondor et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes pour le réconforter. Au bout de quelques minutes, la crise s'arrêta et Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Pendant un moment il ne bougea pas, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Draco dans la sienne. Le blond qui avait suivit son regard la retira prestement:

« C'est toi qui l'a attrapé, et je ne suis pas sans cœur au point de la retirer alors que tu avais une vision. » tenta de se justifier le serpentard.

« Merci… d'être revenu et désolé pour le spectacle. Mais comme tu peux en juger, être le garçon qui a survécu n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. »

Il se releva, aidé de Draco et s'appuya sur l'une des paillasses. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron restant et soupira:

« Je vais devoir m'y remettre, sinon je suis bon pour revenir demain soir. »

A son grand étonnement, Draco prit une seconde spatule et s'installa à côté de lui, un chaudron à la main.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais… »

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi crétin, c'est juste que Swan est capable de nous faire revenir tous les deux si tu n'as pas fini. »

« Je savais bien qu'autant de gentillesse ne pouvait durer… mais quelles que soient tes raisons, j'apprécie. »

« Au lieu de me faire part de tes états d'âme P…White, mets toi au boulot! »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et contre toute attente, ce fut Draco poussé par la curiosité qui le brisa.

« Quand tu as ses visions, cela te fait mal? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de mes états d'âme. »

« C'était juste une question comme ça, pas la peine d'être agressif. »

Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre:

« Oui mais pas comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Je ne ressens pas de douleur physique à proprement parler. C'est plutôt une douleur mentale, face à cette intrusion que je ne peux contrôler. Dans ces moments, mon corps et mon esprit ne répondent plus, la vision s'infiltre dans les moindres recoins de mon cerveau et le plus souvent…c'est le contenu de la vision qui me fait du mal. »

« Que veux tu dire? Tu ne parles quand même pas de meurtres ou de scènes de torture? »

« Non bien sûr, juste de Tu-sais-qui en train de prendre son bain… Mais bien sûr que je parle de ça, tu t'attendais à quoi d'autres de la part du seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Oh… effectivement ça doit être horrible. » Il se tut un instant, hésitant à continuer « et cette fois c'était quoi? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, son regard témoignant des horreurs dont il avait été témoin.

« Tu-sais-qui cherche à recruter, ça tu t'en doutes. Mais le sorcier qu'il a convoqué ne souhaitait pas rejoindre ses rangs. Pour le convaincre il a fait venir sa femme et sa fille. Il les a torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. C'est bizarre c'est un sang-pur, je pensais que tout ceux dans ce cas n'avaient qu'une envie: le suivre comme de gentils toutous. »

« Arrête avec tes préjugés, tous les sang-pur ne sont pas forcément des partisans de Tu-sais-qui. Et beaucoup deviennent Mangemorts sous des menaces comme celle dont tu as été témoin. »

« Oui tu as sans doute raison, de même que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des oies blanches. Il suffit de voir le traitre qui a causé la mort de mes parents. »

« Tu parles de Sirius Black? Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment tu fais pour te comporter normalement avec lui, après ce qu'il a fait ou du moins ce qu'il va faire. »

« Ce n'est pas Sirius Black qui a trahi mes parents, il est innocent. Je sais que tout le monde a notre époque est persuadé qu'il est coupable, seulement une infime partie est au courant de la vérité… Mais c'est Peter Pettigrow qui les a trahi. Il était leur gardien du secret. Tu connais le sortilège de fidelitas? »

« Bien sûr, la plupart des familles ont un gardien du secret. Et il se trouve que la mienne à le sien. En reparlant de ton lien, comment c'est arrivé. »

« Tu es bien curieux dis moi… tu cherches des infos à donner à ton futur maître. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. C'est juste que si je dois supporter tes crises de fillettes j'aimerais au moins savoir d'où cela vient! »

« C'est à cause du sortilège qu'il m'a lancé le jour où mes parents sont morts. Il ne s'est pas contenté de ricocher sur moi et de se retourner contre son lanceur, il m'aussi transféré une partie des pouvoirs de Tu-sais-qui , c'est pour ça que je parle fourchelang et il a créé une connexion entre Tu-sais-qui et moi. C'est pourquoi je vois ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête… même si crois moi je m'en passerai bien. »

« Et il n'y a aucun moyen de le contrer? »

« Si il faudrait que j'apprenne l'occlumencie. J'ai bien essayé avec Rogue comme professeur, mais comme il fallait s'y attendre ce fut un échec. Ce type me déteste! »

« Bah…il faut bien compenser tout ceux qui t'adulent. Mais plus sérieusement, je me débrouille plutôt bien en légilimencie. Je sais bien que je n'ai rien à craindre de la part de deux abrutis comme crabbe et goyle, mais je ne vais pas être entouré de crétins pareils le reste de ma vie. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à apprendre à protéger mon esprit contre toute attaque extérieure. Donc en résumé, si tu veux je peux t'apprendre. »

« La fouine je crois que ton gel pour les cheveux t'a sérieusement attaqué la cervelle! »

« Je suis sérieux. Et puis cela rendra plus crédible le fait qu'on est frère si on passe un peu de temps ensemble. »

Harry considéra un instant sa proposition avant de dire:

« C'est d'accord, mais je te préviens, avec les entraînements de Quidditch j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. »

« On trouvera bien un moment dans la semaine pour pratiquer. » dit le blond en posa son chaudron: « Et voilà terminé! Encore et toujours plus rapide que toi »

« Non je viens de finir aussi! Mais c'est grâce à toi…alors dans ma grande bonté je te cède cette victoire. »

« Bon je ne sais pas pour toi mais je vais déguerpir avant que Swan ne revienne et ne nous confie une autre tâche à exécuter! » lança Draco en s'éloignant vers l'entrée

Harry lui emboita le pas et côte à côté ils rejoignirent le hall d'entrée.

« A demain le binoclard. J'espère que tu as bien ta boussole avec toi pour ne pas te perdre jusqu'à ta salle commune. »

« Tu ne cesseras jamais White. »

« Jamais. Un M…White a toujours le dernier mot. »

« Je croyais que c'était un White est toujours parfait? »

« Oui aussi. Mais c'est d'une telle évidence que je ne le dis plus. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel:

« Il vaut mieux être sourd qu'entendre ça… enfin bonne nuit! »

Et sur ce dernier échange, les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposés, mais tous les deux avaient le même sourire au coin des lèvres…

**Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

Oui je sais, pour la publication tous les mois c'est raté… Mais… cette fois au moins je n'ai pas attendu 5 ans.

Je dois dire que ce qui me motive encore et toujours c'est de voir que certains d'entre vous lisent et apprécient ma fiction, et me mettent en alerte. Alors pour eux j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire la suite.

Enfin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, n'oubliez pas la case magique!

A très bientôt

Bisous, Julia


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre: **Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps

**Auteur: **Julia Aris

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, déesse de l'écriture

**Rating: **T en prévision

**Pairing: **Lily/James et Harry/Draco

**Note de l'auteur: **

Et voici le nouveau chapitre que je me suis dépêchée de terminer pour vous l'offrir avec un léger retard seulement (un mois… sinon ce ne serait pas moi ^^!).

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire! Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous

Merci du fond du Coeur à Petite Emeraude, Nalou, Menoly, Sahada, hblovehp, Ayla et Arikkusu pour vos reviews. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent en general.

A très bientôt!

Petit rappel des personnages:

**Dorian White **est Draco Malfoy: il s'agit de son nom d'emprunt dans le passé. Il est présenté comme le frère de Samuel White

**Samuel White **est Harry Potter: comme pour Draco il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt.

**Sarah Williams **et **Angélique Watt**: meilleures amies de Lily Evans.

**Dimitri Kasriel**: Professeur de DCFM

**Théodore Swan**: Professeur de potions

Pour le reste vous les connaissez donc pas besoin de les présenter!

Précision : _Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

**Annonce : Je recherche un(e) bêta pour la traduction de Checkmate parce que les chapitres sont extrêmement long et c'est un peu galère de relire tout toute seule entre les fautes et la syntaxe et bien sûr vérifier que le texte paraît bien avoir été écrit en français. Si vous êtes intéressés, contactez moi par MP. Merci !**

**Chapitre 6**

Lorqu'Harry franchit le portrait de la grosse dame il était minuit passé et la salle commune habituellement bruyante était silencieuse. Le couvre-feu était fixé à 23h et les seuls élèves qu'il aurait pu croiser étaient les préfets pendant leur ronde.

Il grimpa les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons d'un pas silencieux et pénétra dans celui des cinquièmes années en veillant bien à ne pas faire grincer la porte. C'était une précaution un peu inutile parce que la plupart de ses camarades avaient le sommeil si lourd que seul un tremblement de terre pouvait les tirer des bras de Morphée.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans les draps. Bien que fatigué par sa journée il ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Il repensa à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il avait toujours eu horreur le fait d'être en retenue. Pourtant ce soir cela n'avait pas été aussi pénible que d'habitude. Si on enlevait la vision qu'il avait eu de Voldemort... A ce souvenir il frissonna, malgré la fréquence de ces visions, jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à leur contenu.

_Que se passait-il en ce moment en 1995 ?_ _Le temps s'écoulait-il en son absence ou reviendrait-il le jour où il était parti dans le passé._ Si le temps s'écoulait à la même vitesse qu'ici, il s'inquiétait pour Ron et Hermione et la communauté magique dans son ensemble. Voldemort était de retour et il ne restera pas longtemps sans agir.

En un sens, en étant dans le passé, Harry n'avait jamais été si bien protégé. Parce que pour l'heure même si Voldemort commençait à gagner en puissant en 1975 il n'était pas encore au courant de l'existence de celui qui causerait sa perte…temporaire du moins puisqu'il était de retour.

Mais il ne pouvait rester ici indéfiniment, non seulement à cause des lois qui régissent le voyage temporel, mais également parce que malgré le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à passer du temps en compagnie de ses parents, sa vraie vie, ses amis étaient dans le futur.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent de nouveau vers le blond. Il se demanda si ils auraient pu devenir amis si Harry n'avait pas contesté le choix du chapeau de le placer à Serpentard. De ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir depuis leur arrivée dans le Poudlard de l'époque, il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui. Certes il restait arrogant et imbu de sa personne mais il possédait certaines qualités et pouvait même à sa grande surprise faire preuve de compassion.

La remarque que Draco lui avait faite pendant la retenue lui revint en mémoire.

_Arrête avec tes préjugés, tous les sang-pur ne sont pas forcément des partisans de Tu-sais-qui. Et beaucoup deviennent Mangemorts sous des menaces comme celle dont tu as été témoin._

Il ne doutait pas un instant que Lucius Malfoy ait suivi Voldemort de son plein gré, mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer pour chacun de ses partisans et peut être que Draco n'était pas d'accord avec son père mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il restait de l'espoir pour lui, il ne portait pas la marque. C'était peut être un pari insensé mais avec un peu de chance ce voyage dans le passé l'aiderait à changer sa vision des choses pour lui permettre de résister à son père à son retour.

Finalement le sommeil le gagna à son tour et il s'endormit sur ces dernières réflexions.

Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient déjà à travers les fenêtres de la tour Gryffondor lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître l'heure au plafond : 6h50. Encore dix minutes avant que le réveil de Sirius ne sonne. Ce dernier pour faire enrager ses parents, avait fait l'acquisition d'un réveil en forme de lion en hommage à la maison à laquelle il appartenait, et l'objet poussait des rugissements en guise d'alarme pour réveiller son propriétaire. Bien sûr Sirius avait eu la bonne idée d'en faire aussi profiter ses camarades de dortoir. Pour l'instant James s'était contenu, mais il avait prévenu Sirius à plusieurs reprises que son réveil ne passerait pas Noël.

Et puisqu'il ne restait que dix minutes cela ne valait pas le coup de se rendormir. Harry attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit avant de quitter la chaleur de son lit, direction les douches. Il comptait bien mettre à profit le temps qu'il lui restait avant que ses camarades de chambres plutôt exubérant (surtout pour James et Sirius) ne viennent perturber sa quiétude.

Ce fut donc sous le jet d'eau chaude qu'il entendit le lion de Sirius rugir et les cris de protestations de James envers cet objet qu'il qualifiait de « diabolique » !

Remus fut le premier a entré les yeux ensommeillés et affichant son habituel air tranquille. Il fit un petit sourire à Harry et le salua. Le brun le lui rendit avant de retourner à la tâche qui l'occupait, soit se coiffer. Cette tâche habituelle ardue était devenue d'une facilité déconcertante depuis que Dumbledore les avaient transformés physiquement lui et Draco. Mais son petit côté désordonné lui manquait. C'est pourquoi il s'appliquait à les travailler pour leur donner juste le petit côté sauvage qu'il fallait.

Sirius entra quelques secondes plus tard et l'apercevant lui lança :

« Salut Sam ! Jolie coiffure. Tu devrais donner des cours à James. Le pauvre quoi qu'il fasse il a toujours l'air d'un épouvantail. »

« Sirius je t'entends ! Pour ta gouverne même avec ma coupe d'épouvantail je serais toujours plus beau que toi. »

« Que tu crois… » répliqua Sirius un sourire au coin des lèvres. « On devrait faire un sondage auprès des filles des différentes maisons pour voir ce qu'elles en pensent. »

« Excellente idée ! Et je te parie que c'est moi qui gagne » s'enthousiasma James en les rejoignant dans la salle de bain.

« Pari tenu mon vieux ! Celui qui perd paie sa tournée de Bièraubeurre. »

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain devenue bondée lorsque James l'attrapa par le coude.

« Hey Sam, cette nuit je me suis réveillé et je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil. »

Harry se raidit, sentant que le pire était à venir. Il accrocha un sourire – un peu crispé – à son visage avant de se tourner vers son père :

« Ah oui ? et je disais quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, seulement un nom… Draco. Qui est-ce ?»

La gêne d'Harry s'accentua, mais fort heureusement il réussit à la masquer par un petit rire. Pendant ce temps son cerveau tournait à pleine vitesse pour trouver une réponse plausible. Et il la trouva…

« Oh ça… en fait mon frère et moi on possède un animal de compagnie, une fouine un peu particulière puisqu'elle passe son temps à bondir dans tous les sens. Et on l'a appelée Draco. On a pas pu la prendre avec nous et je sais qu'elle manque beaucoup à Dorian, il avait l'habitude de dormir avec. »

« Ton frère a l'habitude de dormir avec une fouine ? Pas très viril comme attitude… » rétorqua Sirius goguenard.

« Oui je sais, personne n'est parfait hein ? » dit Harry en riant.

« Surtout pas ton frère vu qu'il a déjà un gros défaut en appartenant à Serpentard. »

Remus s'approcha des trois compères en soupirant :

«Quand vous aurez fini de vous marrer vous remarquerez que c'est presque l'heure de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, alors je vous suggère de vous jeter dans la douche immédiatement si vous voulez attraper un toast avant notre premier cours de la matinée. »

« Oui chef ! » répondit James et envoyant valser son pyjama

« Tout de suite mumus ! Mais tu nous attends quand même dis ? »

« Oui Sirius… files maintenant ! »

Harry sortit donc en compagnie du loup-garou et entrepris d'enfiler ses vêtements en vitesse. Son sourire à l'origine crispé s'était muet en un franc sourire qui le ne quittait plus à l'idée de sa pirouette à propose de la fouine. Cela lui rappelait surtout le tour que Maugrey avait joué à Draco lors de leur quatrième année. Ce souvenir resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire et celle de Ron.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous prêts la joyeuse bande descendit dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves avaient presque fini et commençait à quitter leur table. Mais les filles de cinquième année étaient encore là. Lily se tourna vers eux en soupirant :

« Cela ne vous arrive jamais d'être à l'heure.»

« Evans te voir de si bon matin et entendre ta douce voix illumines ma journée ! » ironisa James

Lily l'ignora et repris sa conversation avec Angélique.

« James va voir ailleurs si on y est, ça nous fera des vacances. »

« Devant cette hostilité flagrante vous m'excuserez mais je vais m'asseoir ailleurs. »

En bon idiot qu'il était, James ne trouva pas mieux que de s'asseoir pile entre Rémus et Angélique, n'ayant pas compris que ces derniers faisaient tout pour se retrouver l'un à côté de l'autre sans se l'avouer. Mais Rémus vouant une amitié sans borne à James ne dit rien et accueillit son ami d'un sourire.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif, Sarah, Harry et Lily riant aux blagues de Sirius pendant que James divertissait Rémus et Angélique sous le regard éperdu d'admiration de Peter.

Les cinquième année de Gryffondor s'apprêtaient à quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils croisèrent les Serpentards de leur année. Bien sûr fidèles à la tradition ancestrale qui voulait que ces deux maisons soient rivales, les premiers ne purent s'empêcher de titiller les seconds.

« Alors Servilus on s'est lavé les cheveux avec la crème pour les pieds ce matin ?(1) Parce que le résultat de ton shampoing n'est pas très probant. »

« Hilarant Black… Mais dis moi tes blagues te viennent naturellement ou tu passes tes soirées à les préparer parce qu'en ce moment tu atteint des sommets… de crétinisme bien sûr. »

Draco laissa échapper un rire en entendant la réplique de son parrain. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Sirius qui était l'incarnation du parfait Gryffondor, irréfléchi, immature, exubérant… et puis comment pouvait-il être de si bonne humeur dès le matin ? cela le dépassait. Alors voir son futur parrain le remettre en place le faisait exulter.

James se tourna vers l'ex-blondinet :

« Oh fait White comment vas ton animal de compagnie ? »

Draco souleva un sourcil interrogateur :

« De quoi tu parles Potter ? »

« Mais tu sais bien je parles de Draco, la fouine bondissante. Tu nous la présenteras un de ces jours ? » se moqua James.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et le fusilla du regard. Cet enfoiré de balafré se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule en lui rappelant cet épisode particulièrement humiliant.

Harry arborait quant à lui un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Draco serra les poings et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la McGonagall les houspilla pour les faire sortir de la Grande Salle et leur intima de rejoindre leurs salles de classe immédiatement. Elle ne les lâcha pas du regard tant qu'elle ne fut pas sûre que les deux groupes se séparaient et que tout risque de bagarre était évité.

Les jeunes sorciers sentant le regard pesant de leur professeur de métamorphose n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de lui obéirent, laissant en suspens leur joute verbale.

Comme une malédiction qui semblait traverser les âges leur premier cours de la matinée et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine était un double cours de potions et pour faire bonne mesure en compagnie des Serpentards. A croire que Dumbledore quel que soit son âge prenait un malin plaisir à demander à McGonagall de les mettre toujours ensembles malgré l'inimitié connue de tous qui liait ces maisons.

La différence d'étudier les potions à cette époque résidait pour Harry non pas dans le changement de professeur puisque Swan était aussi agréable et impartial que Rogue, mais dans le fait qu'il faisait équipe avec Lily qui surpassait de très loin Ron. Il avait ainsi moins de chance de rater sa potion et de voir des points enlevés à sa maison.

Les cinquième année franchirent le seuil de la classe et s'installèrent à leur paillasse habituelle.

Du côté des Gryffondors, Sirius et James se mirent bien sûr ensemble, Lily avec Harry, Angélique avec Sarah et Rémus avec Peter.

Chez les Serpentards Rogue se mit avec Malfoy. Le génie des potions s'entendait très bien avec celui qui deviendrait son filleul. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'une intelligence similaire à la sienne et tous deux avaient des conversations passionnantes notamment en potion. Il était donc naturel qu'ils fassent équipe pour cette matière qui les passionnait tous les deux.

Un peu plus loin Andrew Parkinson et Adam Rosiers s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Narcissa la mère de Draco faisait équipe avec une serpentard qui s'appelait Emily Goyle. Pour le reste Harry n'avait pas encore retenu leurs noms.

Swan ferma la porte du cachot d'un coup de baguette avant d'entamer son cours :

« La leçon d'aujourd'hui portera sur la potion de télépathie qui comme son nom l'indique permet d'acquérir temporairement le don de télépathie. »

A cette perspective un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe surtout du côté des Rouge et Or. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de lire dans les pensées des autres ! Bien sûr l'inconvénient c'est que tout le monde serait capable d'en faire autant. D'autres s'étonnaient que leur austère professeur de potion leur permette une telle chose.

« Je calme tout de suite vos ardeurs, vous ne serez pas capable de lire les pensées de tout le monde, seulement celles de votre binôme et bien sûr si celui-ci le veut bien. Et dans tous les cas, vu le niveau de cette classe je m'attends à ce que très peu d'entre vous réussissent leur potion. En effet seules les potions ne présentant aucun danger pourront être testées. Même si l'empoisonnement de certains d'entre vous n'est pas pour me déplaire, le Directeur n'est pas du même avis. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en donner les particularités ?»

Trois mains se levèrent instantanément : celles de Rogue, Draco et Lily. En bon directeur de Serpentard, Swan ignora superbement la rousse et se tourna vers les deux vert et argent semblant hésiter sur lequel interroger. Curieux d'en savoir plus sur le niveau du Serpentard fraîchement arrivé il le désigna d'un signe de tête.

« Pour fonctionner la potion de télépathie nécessite un cheveux appartenant à la personne dont on souhaite lire les pensées, comme pour la potion de polynectar. Elle dure en moyenne 24h mais la durée est variable selon le talent du potionniste qui l'a préparé. Le plus souvent elle est utilisée par les aurors en mission avec leur partenaire pour pouvoir communiquer en toute discrétion. Et comme vous l'avez spécifié un peu plus tôt cette potion ne fonctionne que pour deux personnes à la fois et requiert le consentement des personnes concernées pour marcher. Enfin son goût diffère pour chaque personne puisqu'il dépend du cheveux qu'on y intègre.»

« Exact M. White, 10 points pour Serpentard »

D'un coup de baguette magique il avança le tableau noir en direction de ses élèves et la liste des ingrédients ainsi que les instructions s'y inscrivirent progressivement.

« Vous avez 1h30 à partir de maintenant. Nous testerons les potions pendant le temps qu'il restera. »

Fébriles les étudiants se précipitèrent vers l'armoire à ingrédient, impatient de commencer la préparation et pour la plupart avide de réussite.

« Sam reste la, prépare le chaudron je vais chercher les ingrédients. » lui intima Lily.

« Hey Evans, tu me prends les miens aussi » lança James

« Aux dernières nouvelles tu as deux bras et deux jambes en état de fonctionner alors tu peux y aller toi même. »

« Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort pour me plaire. »

« Comme si c'était dans mes intentions. » rétorqua sèchement la joli rousse en saisissant le bocal contenant les yeux de scarabées.

Lily revint ensuite à la table qu'elle partageait avec Harry et répartit les tâches. Ce dernier s'exécuta, sachant qu'elle maîtrisait la question bien mieux que lui.

Sa future mère était extrêmement organisée et méticuleuse. Mais elle avait quelque chose en plus, la passion. Contrairement à Hermione qui était juste sous l'empire d'une soif de connaissance et de réussite insatiable, Lily adorait les potions. Elle avait longtemps partagé cette passion avec celui qui fut un jour son ami. Cette personne était Séverus Rogue.

Lily n'en parlait jamais parce que les autres élèves de sa maison ne comprendraient pas, mais elle était blessée par l'attitude que le brun lui réservait dorénavant. Mais surtout elle était inquiète pour lui au regard du chemin qu'il prenait. Au fond d'elle, elle gardait l'espoir qu'il change d'avis. Au départ il avait voulu rester proche d'elle, mais elle lui avait posé un ultimatum. Tant qu'il continuerait d'adhérer aux idéaux de Malfoy et sa clique, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

En ce moment même Lily n'y pensait pas, tout absorbée qu'elle était à sa tâche. N'échangeant que quelques mots avec Harry qu'elle appréciait pourtant beaucoup et encore cela concernait la potion. L'heure et demi passa à toute vitesse et la voix de Swan s'éleva pour leur demander de s'écarter de leur paillasse afin qu'il puisse inspecter leur travail.

Comme prévu Harry et Lily avaient fini et leur potion avait la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance. Swan la qualifia de correcte, leur accorda 5 points, ce qui était miraculeux et les autorisa à la tester. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un compliment de sa part mais les points témoignaient de leur parfaite réussite. Swan était un peu moins borné que Rogue à ce sujet là.

Angélique et Sarah eurent aussi le droit de la tester mais ne gagnèrent aucun point. Il ne fallait pas abuser, Swan restait le directeur de Serpentard.

En revanche Sirius et James avait certes terminé leur potion, mais celle-ci fumait légèrement et était comment dire…visqueuse. Swan renifla dédaigneusement devant leur chaudron et ne prit même pas la peine de leur adresser la parole.

Rémus et Peter aurait pu réussir leur potion mais ils avaient manqué de temps.

Chez les Serpentards, Draco et Rogue avait réussi bien évidemment comme le signifiait leur sourire satisfait. Swan leur accorda même 20 points… oui il faisait du favoritisme sans aucun complexe comme son successeur. Et il fit de même avec Narcissa et sa partenaire. Le reste des Serpentards ne furent pas autorisés à tester leur potion non plus.

« Bien comme je m'y attendais, très peu d'entre vous sont en mesure de tester leur potion. Certains y sont presque arrivés et je vous recommande de redoubler d'effort en vu des aspic car une telle potion pourra vous être demandé, d'autres ont lamentablement échoué et je serai enchanté de leur prêter une corde pour leur épargner des humiliations futures. » énonça lentement le directeur de Serpentard, en finissant son discours les yeux rivés sur Sirius et James. Ceux-ci ne laissèrent pas démonter pour autant et soutinrent son regard.

« Ceux qui ont raté leur préparation, veuillez nettoyer vos instruments et ranger la salle. Les autres apportez moi un échantillon de votre potion chacun et videz le reste de votre chaudron. Je ne voudrais pas voir cette potion traîner dans de mauvaises mains. »

Harry plongea deux fioles dans le liquide puis en tendit une à Lily. Il s'arracha un cheveu et l'inséra dans la potion et la jeune fille fit de même. Puis ils échangèrent leur fiole.

Les huit élèves se réunirent autour du bureau professoral attendant son accord pour ingurgiter la préparation.

« Vous avez tous ajouté un cheveux appartenant à votre partenaire ? » s'assura Swan

Tous acquiescèrent. « Alors allez-y. La potion devra prendre effet immédiatement. »

Harry l'avala d'un trait. Elle avait bon goût pour une fois, bien meilleur que celui d'une potion de Polynectar. Elle avait le goût de la fraise, un peu comme le parfum que portait Lily.

« Maintenant concentrait vous sur votre partenaire et laisser votre barrière mentale s'atténuée pour entendre ses pensées. »

Soudain une voix retentit dans la tête d'Harry.

_Sam ! Tu m'entends ?_

C'était la voix de Lily. La sensation était vraiment bizarre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était dans son cerveau, au sens propre.

_Oui c'est exactement ce que je ressens aussi. Au moins j'ai la réponse à ma question, tu m'entends !_

_Dans ce cas je suppose que tu vas devoir me supporter pendant 24h pensa joyeusement Harry._

_Tout à fait ! Ah tiens je crois que Swan nous interpelle._

« Pour couper le lien téléphatique, faites l'opération en sens inverse et imaginez que la barrière se remet en place. »

Harry sentit en effet le lien se couper et n'entendit plus Lily. C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie retentit. Swan leur fit signe de s'en aller.

Lorsque qu'Harry et Lily se retournèrent ils furent assaillis par Sirius.

« Alors ça marche ? Comment c'est ? »

« Un peu déroutant au début, mais en fin de compte c'est plutôt cool. » répondit Harry.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir réussi. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir parler avec James sans que personne ne le sache ! »

« Oui et on l'a échappé belle » dit Lily « Déjà que sans lien télépathique vous trouvez toujours le moyen de faire des coups en douce, mais alors avec cette potion on aurait signé l'arrêt de mort de Poudlard. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler… » répliqua Sirius un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Allez viens gros bêta » dit Sarah en l'attrapant par le bras. « Il est temps d'aller en métamorphose. »

Et la petite troupe sortie sur cette dernière phrase.

La potion aussi avait fonctionné pour Draco et Rogue et il avait échangé deux trois banalités avant de rompre le lien. A dire vrai même si Draco était fasciné par les effets de cette potion, et qu'il aimait bien son parrain, il n'était pas non plus très à l'aise avec le fait de partager ses pensées. Si l'ex blond arrivait à conservait un masque de froideur le plus souvent, c'est parce qu'en contrepartie son cerveau fourmillait de mille pensées exprimant à grand cri son humeur.

Il ramassa son sac et se hâta de rejoindre son prochain cours, qui n'était autre que botanique avec les Serdaigles. Cette perspective lui arracha un sourire. Car bien que la botanique n'était pas sa matière préférée, il avait repéré une jolie Serdaigle parmi les filles de son année et comptait bien la séduire.

Harry constata que malgré le changement d'époque Poudlard n'avait pas tant changé que ça, les salles de classe étaient à la même place, la salle commune de Gryffondor et la Grande Salle lui restaient toujours familières. Mais il devait veiller à ne pas montrer qu'il connaissait le château sur le bout des doigts ou presque car après tout il n'était censé être là que depuis peu de temps.

Il était heureux d'avoir de nouveau McGonagall en métamorphose, c'était un bon professeur même si quel que soit son âge elle restait stricte. Harry se demanda comment elle était lorsqu'elle était elle même élève à Poudlard. Espiègle il pose la question à Sirius tandis qu'il prenait place à ses côtés :

« Tu crois qu'elle était comment McGonagall lorsqu'elle avait notre âge ? Je me demande si elle était déjà revêche. »

Sirius eut un petit rire qui comme à chaque fois illuminait son visage et faisait chavirer les cœurs de la gent féminine.

« Non je pense que c'est venu après. On raconte que c'est même durant ses années à Poudlard qu'elle est devenue animagus et est restée pendant longtemps non déclarée. Et que malgré le fait qu'elle soit préfète, elle autorisait toujours des fêtes énormes lorsque Gryffondor gagnait un match ou à la fin des examens. Tu imagines McGonagall échevelée par une méga fiesta ? »

« Oui j'imagine la scène. » Sur ce point Harry ne mentait pas puisqu'il avait eu un petit aperçu d'une McGonagall échevelée lorsque du Bal de Noël l'année dernière. Cette nuit là, la folie s'était emparée de Poudlard, élèves et professeurs confondus. Pour sa part il n'avait pas passé une bonne soirée, mais au moins Ron avait été dans la même situation que lui et il s'était senti moins seul.

« Si McGonagall a pu devenir comme ça alors qu'elle était cool pendant sa scolarité, tu imagines ce qui attend Miss-je-sais-tout-Lily-coincée-Evans ? Une vraie plaie si tu veux mon avis. Elle va finir comme Mme Pince » lança James qui avait entendu leurs propos.

Lily bien sûr l'entendit et tressaillit mais ne dis rien. Cela fit mal à Harry de la voir ainsi, sujet des quolibets de son futur père. Comment pouvait-on passé d'un tel mépris, voir d'une telle haine à l'amour fou qui liaient ses parents dans les dernières années de leur vie.

« Monsieur Potter, une remarque intelligente à nous faire partager ? » intervint McGonagall

« Non Professeur, je me réjouissais simplement d'aborder la métamorphose animale aujourd'hui » répondit James du tac au tac après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif au tableau noir sur lequel était inscrit le sujet. »

« Eh bien ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Monsieur Potter, ce sujet concernait les sixième années qui vont précédés en début de matinée. La métamorphose animale (2) n'est enseignée qu'en sixième année et la métamorphose humaine (3) en 7ème année. Pour aujourd'hui nous allons aborder la métamorphose d'organismes vivants comme les végétaux. Vous aurez chacun un hérisson que vous devrez transformer en fleurs. Je ne veux pas un bouquet de fleurs coupées, c'est trop facile mais une véritable plante dans son pot de terre, capable de fleurir. »

McGonagall passa entre les rangs et leur distribua à chacun un hérisson. Tout le monde avait un mal fou à faire tenir le petit animal en place et bien sûr impossible de l'attraper convenablement.

« La formule est Grandiflora. Allez-y ! »

Harry essaya une première fois, puis une deuxième et encore une troisième mais toujours rien. La quatrième fois il réussit à colorer son hérisson en vert. A côté de lu Sirius ne produisait pas de résultats concluants non plus.

« 30 points pour Gryffondor. » James avait réussi à la seconde tentative a produire un parterre de tulipe orange qu'il s'empressa de faire admirer à toute la classe. « Vous avez de la chance Monsieur Potter d'exceller dans ma matière car vous auriez fini depuis longtemps à la porte de ma classe. »

« Merci Professeur. Cette matière me tient vraiment à cœur, je vous promets d'être plus attentif » dit James avec de grands yeux innocents.

« Non mais quel crétin ! Il ment comme il respire. » chuchota Sarah à Lily. Cette dernière ne répondit pas mais acquiesça vaguement. Concentrée à sa tâche ses efforts portèrent puisqu'elle réussit à produire de magnifiques orchidées.

« Parfait Miss Evans, 20 points pour Gryffondor. »

Rémus fut le troisième à réussir et sur son bureau apparurent de jolies capucines. McGonagall lui accorda également 20 points.

« Eh bien les Poufsouffles , il est temps de se réveiller ! » les houspilla gentiment leur professeur.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté puisque Ethan Bones réussit lui aussi sa métamorphose et fit gagner des points à sa maison.

Le reste de la classe suivit peu après. Harry réussit à métamorphoser le hérisson en un parterre de lys blancs qu'il offrit immédiatement à mère. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire et elle le remercia. Sirius qui avait métamorphosé son hérisson en rosiers, s'occupait d'en tailler quelques unes pour les offrir à toutes les filles de la classe sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé de Sarah.

Harry sentit une présence s'infiltrer dans son cerveau mais qui restait bloqué par sa barrière mentale. Il vit le regard de Lily sur lui et comprit que c'était elle. Il abaissa sa barrière pour l'écouter.

_Ca va Sam ? Tu arrives à te concentrer avec l'énergumène à côté de toi ?_

_Oui j'ai réussi ma métamorphose donc c'est l'essentiel. Et puis Sirius est vraiment sympa avec moi._

_Oui moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, il est plus agréable que Potter. Ce qui n'est pas difficile bien sûr. D'ailleurs merci pour les fleurs, ce sont mes préférées._

_Oh mais de rien. Et toi ça va ? J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit James tout à l'heure. Ce n'était vraiment pas cool de sa part. Surtout que c'est faux. Là ou j'étais avant j'avais une très bonne amie, c'était la plus brillante de mon école, toujours plongée dans un bouquin. Pour autant elle savait aussi s'amuser et était de très bonne compagnie._

_Pour Potter, ça ne fait rien j'ai l'habitude. C'est un crétin depuis la première année et cinq ans plus tard rien n'a changé._

_Mais pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?_

_Un truc bête. L'été précédant leur première année, Sirius et lui avait passé presque chaque jour à préparer la première blague qu'il ferait à Poudlard, marquant ainsi leur entrée triomphale dans les lieux. Et devines qui l'a faite échouée ?_

Harry hésita un instant même si la réponse était évidente. _Euh… Toi ?_

_Dans le mille ! Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès bien sûr, mais si Sirius m'a pardonné James n'a jamais voulu rien entendre. Et depuis nos rapports sont comme ça. De toute façon je n'ai rien perdu, ce n'est qu'un idiot arrogant et immature, qui ne pense qu'à faire des conneries avec Sirius et faire la cour à toutes les filles de Poudlard, à l'exception des Serpentards et de moi._

_Et tu penses que cela ne changera jamais… Je veux dire qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité pour que vous vous entendiez ?_

_J'en doute fortement. Tant qu'il ne changera pas d'attitude, je ne vois aucune raison pour être cordiale avec lui._

« Monsieur Pettigrow, il me semble bien vous avoir demandé de transformer votre hérisson en plante ! »

« Mais c'est ce que j'essaie de faire Professeur. Il s'agit d'un bouquet de roses. »

« Tout ce que je vois Monsieur Pettigrow en ce moment ce sont des ronces tant il y a d'épines sur votre plante. »

Cet échange eut pour effet de les rappeler tous les deux à la réalité, et ils rompirent le lien.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais l'histoire d'amour entre ses parents n'était pas prête de commencer. Peut être que c'était ça la raison de son voyage dans le passé. Peut être était-ce à lui de les mettre ensemble pour qu'il puisse voir le jour et ainsi vaincre Voldemort. _Ah oui et que viens faire Draco là dedans ?_ lui dit une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête.

Effectivement il l'avait oublié celui-là. C'est sur que ce n'était la fouine arrogante qui allait l'aider à mettre ses parents en couple. Il doutait même du fait que le Serpentard sache ce qu'était l'amour.

Dans tous les cas quelle soit la raison de sa présence en 1975 il ne voyait pas quel mal il pouvait y avoir à donner un petit coup de pouce à l'idylle de ses parents.

La clocha sonna la fin du cours et les élèves se ruèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

L'après-midi ils eurent un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, qui à cette époque était beaucoup moins dangereux et donc beaucoup plus reposant qu'enseigné par Hagrid en 1995. La journée de cours se termina à 16h et grâce à James qui avait réservé le terrain de Quidditch ils purent aller s'entraîner avec le reste de l'équipe.

Malgré l'épuisement que leur avait occasionné l'entraînement ils arrivèrent en bonne forme dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Surtout qu'il se murmurait partout que Dumbledore avait une annonce importante à faire. Heureusement pour des raisons pratiques celui-ci le faisait toujours avant le début du repas et l'attente serait réduite.

Albus Dumbledore attendait patiemment, les mains jointes sous le menton que chaque élève prennent place à l'une des quatre tables et lorsque le brouhaha s'atténua il se leva pour rejoindre son pupitre.

« J'ai conscience que vous attendez tous impatiemment le dîner…c'est pourquoi je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps. D'autant plus que pour la plupart d'entre vous mon annonce de ce soir est un secret de polichinelle. » Commença le vénérable sorcier, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres.

« Cette année j'ai décidé de réinstaurer une ancienne tradition de Poudlard, qui remonte à la création même de l'école. Il s'agit du Bal des Fondateurs. C'est l'occasion de rendre hommage à ces quatre grands sorciers qui ont permis à des générations de jeunes sorciers de développer et maîtriser leurs capacités magiques. Cet événement formel implique le port d'une tenue de soirée, mais il s'agit aussi d'un bal masqué et comme le veut la coutume les masques tomberont à minuit. J'ai confié au professeur McGonagall l'organisation de cette soirée et la participation des élèves est indispensable à sa réussite. Si vous êtes intéressés veuillez donc vous manifester auprès d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez un bon appétit ! »

Et sur ces mots il regagna sa place sous les applaudissements de la Grande Salle.

Une vague d'excitation parcourue les différentes tables dès que le directeur eut terminé son annonce. Les filles se regroupaient déjà entre elles pour parler des robes qu'elles allaient porter, mais aussi de la nécessité de trouver un cavalier. Les élèves n'étaient pas obligés de venir en couple, mais la plupart d'entre eux venaient accompagnés.

L'idée qui traversa les maraudeurs fut tout autre. Il ne voyait là qu'une occasion parfaite pour mettre à exécution une de leur facétie.

Lily reconnu la lueur qui s'alluma dans leurs yeux annonciatrice de problèmes.

« Oh je vous vois venir ! Vous êtes déjà en train de comploter en vu du Bal. Je vous préviens, je vous empêcherai de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, même si je dois vous suivre à la trace pour cela. »

« Tu es une vrai rabat-joie Evans. Et mêles toi de ce qui te regarde ! » assena James.

Lily furibonde lui adressa un regard noir.

_« Il m'énerve ! J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son air arrogant »_ pensa Lily à l'adresse d'Harry.

_« Il n'a pas mauvais fond tu sais… Il est encore jeune, mais avec le temps je suis persuadé qu'il changera. »_ lui répondit Harry

_« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? tu le connais à peine ! »_ répliqua sèchement Lily.

Harry déstabilisé par le ton de la jolie rousse se tut. Lily regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

_« Excuse moi Sam… je ne voulais pas. Mais Potter a vraiment le don de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends… j'espère sincèrement que les choses ne seront pas toujours ainsi. »_

_« Je préfèrerai aussi Sam… » _

Lily mit fin à la conversation télépathique, les plats venaient d'apparaître sur la table.

« Sam ! » l'interpella Sirius. « Viens plus près de nous »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, mais celle-ci avait déjà engagé la discussion avec Sarah et Angélique, le sujet étant bien sûr le Bal. Il se leva donc pour s'insérer entre Rémus et Sirius. Le quatuor arborait un air conspirateur.

« Lily avait donc raison, vous mijotez quelque chose… » dit Harry en souriant. Sirius lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Mes amis, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné… Que les Serpentards se tiennent prêts à vivre un Bal inoubliable. »

Ainsi débuta la prochaine farce des Maraudeurs…

Fin du chapitre 6

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu mais ce n'est pas vous qui allait vous plaindre ^^. Maintenant que vous ayez aimé ou non, un petit clic sur la case magique ?

Merci de me lire et à très bientôt !

Au prochain chapitre: Des séances d'occlumencie, les préparatifs du bal, un rapprochement entre Harry et Draco et d'autres choses encore!

Julia

Référence au film Intouchables pour ceux qui l'ont vu ^^

Métamorphose animale : se changer soit même ou un tiers en animal

Métamorphose humaine : modifier les traits de son apparence


End file.
